Dinner and a Show
by Deshi no Sephiroth
Summary: Sephiroth is working two jobs, one as a chef the other as the lead singer in a band, and is doing quite well. However, what happens when a certain young blond appears as a busboy for the restaurant...? Will he be able to keep his hands off, and also keep
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

Author's Notes: Well, ladies and gentlemen, my first fanfiction for this site has new been started. I would appreciate any and all feedback, and I promise to do my best to reply to all reviewers.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Channel 103.1, or any of the songs used in this plot (unless otherwise noted). Credit for any songs used can be found at the bottom of each chapter.

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

I might as well get this out of the way now. My name is Sephiroth Warlon. I am twenty-three years old, and live with a single roommate. Some strange pyromaniac named Axel Spiral. Perhaps not the most intelligent decision of my life, but oh well.

I awoke that day, as I usually did, at five in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off, grumbling, before sitting up on the bed and stretched. Looks like its going to be yet another long day. I stood, heading over to my boom box and turning on the radio to Channel 103.1. I was greeted with a wonderful song to wake up to, and couldn't stop myself from singing along while looking through my dresser.

_What if I wanted to break…_

_Laugh it all off in your, face…_

_What would you do?_

_What if I fell to the floor?_

_Couldn't take this anymore?_

_What would you do? Do? Do?_

_Come! Break me down!_

_Bury me bury me_

_I am finished with you!_

_What If I wanted to fight?_

_Beg for the rest of my life?!_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more,_

_What I've been waiting for_

_I'm not running from you…_

I finally decided on a low-cut black Tee, with baggy black jeans. I looked for a brief second in my sock drawer, before pulling out a pair of ankle socks. I quickly dressed before looking in a mirror, adjusting my pants slightly to ensure that nothing important was showing. I finished the song, before turning off the radio and heading down stairs. Axel was passed out on the couch, again. From the looks of things he had been watching late-night TV again before falling asleep from exhaustion. I sighed and shook my head, wondering how he managed to live like he did. Even I had to sleep every so often, and get to work. I decided to ignore him as I headed into the kitchen.

Of course, the smell of bacon and eggs woke him up. I felt a vein in my head begin to pound slightly as he came in, sniffing and looking around like a dog on the hunt.

"Hey, mornin' Sephy. Whatcha cookin?"

"MY breakfast," I responded shortly, flipping one of my eggs with the spatula. "YOU can make your own, I'm certain. Got it memorized?" I smirked at him as he stuck his tongue out at me, having mocked his favorite phrase.

"VERY funny, pal. Come on, can't I have just a LITTLE? Puh-leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" He put his hands in a begging position, and tried giving me puppy eyes.

I hate puppy eyes.

"You haven't a chance, Axel." I transferred my food to a plate, before moving to the table and beginning to eat. The red-haired freak just glared at me, before moving to look for pop-tarts. I looked him over a bit as he did so. He was tall, though not as tall as myself, with red hair that he spiked back and green eyes. Apparently the place he worked didn't mind the strange tattoos on his face, but that's not my concern. He was wearing a black tank top with flames on it, with black trip pants and black Vans with red stripes. I finished my meal, and placed the dishes in the sink to deal with them later.

"I'm going to work, Axel."

He looked up at me as I put my long coat on. I had received it as a birthday present four years ago from my then-boyfriend, and had loved it since; regardless of what I thought of him. "When ya getting back?"

"Not until late. I have an appointment to keep after work." I was lying, but oh well. It was none of Axel's business where I was going anyway.

"Oh, me too. The boss said he needs me to help him with something tonight."

"Whatever. Goodbye." I walked out, shaking my head. Like I honestly cared when I saw that fool again? I headed out to my car, a black Dodge Charger that I inherited from my parents. I loved how the car looked, Death on Wheels as one person had once called it, but anyway. I hopped in and started up the engine before heading to work.

The drive was boring, so I'll spare you the details. I pulled into my usual parking spot, and headed into the restaurant through the back. It was about 7 now, and everyone was hurrying with preparations for the first wave of customers. I threw on a work shirt (light blue… ugh) and an apron, before heading over to set up my station. Of course, the boss felt the need to confront me. "SEPHIROTH!!!"

"Yes, Cid?" I turned to look at his approach. The man was a full head shorter than me, with blonde hair that was kept short and spiked. He wasn't wearing his usual attire (like myself) due to the customers coming in, but he still managed to look rougher than what you'd expect a restaurant owner to seem like due to his manner and stubble.

"What the HELL do you think you're doin'? You were s'posed to be here a good thirty minutes ago! Just because you're head chef DON'T mean I won't fire your ass Seph! And don't you forget it!"

"Yes, Cid, I understand and apologize. However, there was a great deal of traffic today due to the motorcycle rally this weekend."

"No excuses! I expect you to be on time from now on, or you're canned! Got it?!"

"Yes." He walked off and I went back to work, finishing the setup for my station. We both knew he wouldn't actually ever dare to fire me: I was the whole reason this business was doing so well. I looked over as one of the busboys gave a low whistle.

"I wonder what bug crawled up his butt?" I smirked. Only Demyx would choose such wording. I noticed when he pulled out a sheet of paper, reading off his duties for today. The young blonde with the Mohawk was such a ditz that he needed to write down his job every day before coming in to work, AND consult it during the shift.

"Hey Demyx. You're prepared for the show tonight, correct?"

"Of course Seph! So are Roxas and Riku. Hell, even VINCENT is getting excited! We finally have a decent gig for ourselves!"

"Good. Be sure not to break too much today so we don't have to postpone the show due to your being stuck here cleaning."

"No worries! Zexion said he'll cover for me if all else fails! Man did they pick the wrong guy for this job though…"

"No kidding. Oh, wonderful. Here comes Cid again. Wonder what he wants."

"LISTEN UP EVERYBODY!!!" I cringed slightly at the volume he chose to use before sighing. "We've got a new person here today, and I want you all to give him a warm welcome." He turned to the side and gestured for someone to join him. "Everybody, this is Cloud."

I did a double take. Standing next to Cid had to have been the most handsome young man I had ever seen. He had a slight build, but was obviously muscular from what I saw. He had blond hair that was spiked in every direction, but still seemed soft to the touch someone. He had a serious look on his face, though I could tell there was a great deal beneath it. Not as tall as I was, but not too bad in height. Then I caught his eyes. I had never seen such a beautiful shade of blue. They almost seemed to be… glowing…

Leon, the other chef, gave me a glance and a nudge. "Checking out the new kid, huh Seph?" I gave him a death glare, which he returned with a grin. The scarred man always annoyed me with his comments, and he knew it. However, he was one of my few friends, so I ended the glare quickly. I looked back over, to realize Cid had finished talking and left. The first customers were headed in, and my job had just begun. Well, I thought to myself, at least there's some good eye candy for once…

_Author's Note: Well, there you are, my first chapter. Again, I would appreciate any and all reviews and advice. I may even send a picture of Axel asleep on the couch to my reviewers if I can find a scanner._

_Roxas: What position is he in? thinking bad thoughts_

_DNS: Why would that matter?_

_Roxas: Um… No reason… ''' blushes_

_DNS: …Riiight. Well, today's song is "The Kill" by 30 Seconds To Mars_


	2. Chapter 2: The Invitation

_DnS: Greetings, readers. This is the second chapter to my new story. I hope you enjoy it._

_Axel: Hey, boss, we have a small problem…_

_DnS: …And what, pray tell, what that be?_

_Axel: Sora says he's on strike. He's tired of being in all these fanfics._

_DnS: Inform him that no cookies shall be granted to him until he returns to work._

_Sora: DAMN YOU!!!! **Cries**_

_DnS: **hands him a cookie** Good boy. I thought you'd see things my way._

_Sora: **munches cookie, death glaring at DnS**_

_Thanks to all my reviewers from the last chapter. I hope this shall not disappoint._

_**Shalua Rui: **I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope this chapter shall be up to par._

_**Musing:** Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu, Oneesan, for that insightful and… lengthy… review. I realize my grammer is atrocious in story format, and I apologize for that._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of the songs used within this work (unless otherwise noted)_

**Chapter 2: The Invitation**

_Cloud's POV_

My name is Cloud Strife. I am nineteen years old, and just took a job as a dishwasher for some spending money. This guy in front of me, Cid, REALLY does not look like a restaurant owner… more like a mechanic in those weird goggles and a cig hanging out of his mouth. "It's a pleasure, sir. I promise you won't regret hiring me."

"I better not kid, or I'll break your goddamn legs." He growled at me, putting out his cig and removing his goggles before hanging them on a hook in his office. He turns to me, looking at me like an engine he's considering putting into a car or something. "Go grab an apron from the back, and find Zexion. He'll show you the basics and where everything is until I introduce you to the rest of the staff before the customers get here. You'll be able to tell him from the others, he's only got half a face."

I twitched slightly at the image, but complied. The aprons were on a hook by the back door, and I quickly grabbed one before throwing the ties around me and tying them at my waist. I shook my head slightly: I was way too skinny if these straps went all the way around without trouble. I looked over at two of the other workers having a conversation while sweeping. One had a sort of Mohawk/Mullet thing going on that honestly made me wonder if he had ANY sense, the other with an emo-style haircut that covered half his face. I guessed this was him, and decided to head over. "Hey. I'm the new guy, Cloud. Is one of you Zexion, by any chance?"

As expected, the emo kid answered, the other heading off. "Yes, that is me. You must be the new guy. Oh well, follow me." He gave a small sigh before leading me through the back room, pointing out various objects and where they were to be kept. It didn't take long, and I was helping him put juice containers in a fridge when Cid called me over, and introduced me to the others.

"LISTEN UP EVERYBODY!!!" I wondered silently if he really needed to yell so loudly. "We've got a new person here today, and I want you all to give him a warm welcome." He gestured me forward, and I walked over next to him. "Everybody, this is Cloud."

The others all stared at me. I couldn't tell what they thought of me very well, but from the looks of things I was well received. One particular person kept staring at me, one of the cooks from what I could tell. He had long silver hair pulled back in a ponytail and hidden under his shirt, so I couldn't tell just how long it was. He had these REALLY deep green eyes that seemed to be staring right through me. Honestly, it creeped me out a little. Cid left, and everyone quickly got to work. Throughout the whole day, I could have sworn I felt like I was getting watched. The few times I took a second to glance back, I caught that cook guy staring at me like I was a piece of meet he wanted to serve up on a platter.

The day passed by pretty quickly, and next thing I knew I was signing out for the day. As I went to leave Demyx, another of the dishwashers, wound up coming over and saying out of the blue "Hey Cloud, what are you up to tonight?"

"Not a great deal, why?" I asked, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Here. This is a ticket for a show that's going on tonight. I think you might enjoy it, think of it as a 'welcome to the job' gift." He gave me a huge grin, forcing the ticket into my hand before bounding off to bug Zexion some more, just as he had during the shift. I blinked a few times, staring at the tickets.

They were for someplace called "Cave of Evil" (all apologies to Megatokyo but I HAD to use it) for a band called "Hikari no Shin" (Light of the Soul). It was for 8 tonight. I shrugged, and headed out to my bike. It was a POS that I had to work on constantly, but at least it did its job. I hopped on and started it up, heading back to my apartment. I hopped off, and headed up to the sixth floor. I found my brother, Roxas, waiting for me after school. "Hey Rox. How was your day?"

"Just fine. Stupid English, still don't see why I have to take it." My younger brother, Roxas, was sitting at the table doing homework. I just chuckled, removing my jacket and heading over to join him.

"Hey Rox. You ever hear of someplace called Cave of Evil?" He raised an eyebrow at me when I asked, causing me to be a bit suspicious.

"Yeah, it's a rock joint not far from here. It's in the basement of that clothes store on Main Street. Tons of punks and Goths go there. Why?"

"I got a ticket to go to a concert there tonight…"

Roxas choked, causing me to raise both eyebrows. "TONIGHT?! Listen bro, you REALLY shouldn't go to that show! I hear it's all really heavy Goth metal, and you know how much you like that stuff!" His tone was practically begging. This made me suspicious, but he had a point. I did hate it when he played his heavier music. You see, my brother plays guitar, and as such he constantly practices at home. It's enough to give ANYONE a headache. "Alright, alright. I'll stay home." I gave a dismissive wave of my hand, causing him to sigh.

"Listen, Cloud, Sora asked me to sleep over at his house tonight. Is that ok?" He gave me that puppy dog look he knows I can't resist, and I nodded. "YAY!" He jumped for joy, before running into his room to grab some clothes. I chuckled again, before making myself some dinner.

After Roxas left, I decided to go out for a drive. I threw on my jacket, hopped on my bike and headed out. Driving aimlessly has always helped relax me and clear my head. While going along, I suddenly found myself on Main Street, and saw a huge crowd outside of a staircase heading down, so I decided to park and see what was going on. I then realized EXACTLY where I was.

I had wound up outside of the Cave of Evil.

… Dammit. Well, while I'm here I may as well head in. After all, from the looks of things this ticket was expensive. And besides, if it's bad all I need to do is leave…

_DnS: Well, here you have it. Another chapter is now completed. I apologize for how little occurred in this chapter; however I have not been feeling very well lately. _

_Sephiroth: Is that supposed to be some form of excuse?_

_DnS: Shush. Or I may choose to use that plot twist after all…_

_Sephiroth: O.O You wouldn't dare._

_DnS: Who knows? After all, I believe it will prove to be interesting._

_Riku: YES! For once I'm not the one getting picked on!_

_DnS: No song this time. I haven't listened to much music in the last week either, so I had little choice and none of it seemed like what Cloud would listen to. Anyway, reviewers this time get a cookie made by Sephiroth-sama, and a plushie of Sephiroth in his apron!_

_Sephiroth: …I despise you. I truly do._


	3. Chapter 3: Of Blond Boys and Music Notes

**DnS:** Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to yet another chapter in my story.

**Roxas:** What, again? Why are you writing this so soon?

**DnS:** Because for once I can't get the voices in my head to shut up with their damn ideas for the story.

**All 17:** Talking about us?

**Cast of story:** o.o'''

**DnS:** **eye twitch** Yes. Now shut up. Or I'll get the Q-tips again.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Kingdom Hearts nor Final Fantasy, nor any song mentioned in this plot (unless otherwise noted). All songs are given proper credit at the end of their names in the list (like this)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**Chapter 3:**

**Of Blonde Boys and Music Notes**

_Sephiroth's POV_

I watched Cloud as he left on his bike. I hate to admit it, but I hadn't been able to keep my eyes off the boy today. I nearly burned three orders as a result. For those that do not understand, that is a VERY bad thing, especially with a boss like Cid. Ah well.

I couldn't even bring myself to give him the extra ticket I had. I asked Demyx to do it, thank god the Mohawk fool managed to do so without bringing up the fact that I had asked him to. That would have been too embarrassing even for my ability to handle. I climbed into my car, and quickly turned on the engine before zooming off. I had to make it to the club early to help the others set up and to finalize our set list with the owner. I arrived right on time, as usual, and headed in through the main entrance. The others were already here, setting up their equipment to the specs the club owner gave us. I said hello to them all on my way through the club. Vincent nodded to me while putting his drums together, Demyx and Roxas managed small 'hellos' while tuning their guitars, and Riku hadn't arrived yet. I headed into the office, and found the owner waiting for me. I hated this man in front of me, but he was the only person willing to give us a gig this large, so I was required to work with him.

"So. Sephiroth, what do you plan on playing tonight? I hope it will be worth mine and my brother's time and money, having given you this gig." The man's cold, amber stare seemed to penetrate right through me, his hair draping over his shoulders. "After all, the Cave of Evil has a good reputation around here, and I intend on keeping it."

"Don't worry Xemnas. You'll get your money's worth from us." I tossed the list to him. Normally, I would have called him Mr. X like he preferred, but I have NO respect for this man. He was colder and more ruthless than I am. At least I have somewhat of a conscience, though not much. I knew the list by heart, having made it up myself the night before.

1. The Kids Aren't Alright (The Offspring)

2. Sonne (Rammstein)

3. Feuer Frei (Rammstein)

4. My Immortal (Evanescence)

5. Bring Me to Life (Evanescence)

6. Dance Dance (Fallout Boy)

7. Miss Murder (AFI)

8. Attack (30 Seconds to Mars)

9. Killing Loneliness (HIM)

10. Simple and Clean (Utada Hikaru)

11. Kri to Mayu (Dir en Grey)

12. Personal Jesus (Marilyn Manson)

13. Here in My Arms (HIM)

14. BYOB (System of a Down)

15. Take it Away (The Used)

16. Helena (My Chemical Romance)

17. Iris (Goo-goo Dolls)

18. Untitled (Simple Plan)

19. Devil Made Me Do It (Murderdollz)

20. Fully Alive (Flyleaf)

21. Coming Undone (Korn)

22. Chop Suey (System of a Down)

23. Shut Up! (Simple Plan)

24. Passion (Utada Hikaru)

As for our encore, we'd figure that out when we got there. We were probably going to do our new one, Eyes on Me (Nobuo Uematsu). Xemnas continued looking over the list, as though scrutinizing for the SLIGHTEST issue with his personal tastes. "Well, this seems acceptable. I look forward to the draw the hottest local band will bring our club."

His smirk said something totally different, so I left before I got the urge to wipe it off his face. I joined with the others in setting up the stage, not really talking much. I set up my mike stand, which had been custom designed to look like a sword stand. Honestly, it was a small tribute to my father, Setzer. He was one of the best kendo practitioners in the world at one point. I noticed that Riku's keyboard was sitting on one end of the stage, and couldn't' help but ask "Where precisely is Riku? He should have been here by now…"

Demyx grinned as he answered. "He's still in the changing room. Roxas had to skip out on his brother, remember?"

I was lost. I blinked a few times, as I tried to figure out how that connected. "Ok… so what precisely does that have to do with my brother being in the changing room?"

Roxas answered, not looking me in the eyes. "Well, in order to get out I had to go to Sora's house for the night, so…"

I chuckled, finally understanding. "Ah, I see. Well, I'll give him another twenty minutes before we have to force them apart so he can get his setup finished."

We all had a laugh at that one. Riku and Sora had been secretly dating for about two years now, and every time the two got together, it was the same thing. They would disappear entirely for a short while, only to reappear rather breathless and sweaty. I wonder what they could be doing…? And yes, I am being sarcastic.

He appeared about ten minutes later, hair mussed and his clothes clinging slightly to himself. I couldn't help but chuckle at his apology for 'being late' as he began setting up. Sora was just offstage, arms crossed and smiling much like the cat who ate the canary. I could see what Riku saw in the boy, he was the quintessential uke. Cute, short for his age, and far past hyperactive. If my brother didn't have him… well, let's just say I don't' think age barriers are that big an obstacle. After all, he's only 6 years younger than me. I've seen far worse.

Ahem. In any case. Once the stage was set up, the others headed into the dressing room to get ready. I followed, however it was merely that I wanted a drink before we went onstage. I always wore my regular clothes onstage, it was simpler. Riku didn't have that option I'm afraid. You see, Riku is my younger brother. On our band's website and during all shows, we called him Roran.

My mother… she was quite a case, in my opinion. My father divorced her when we were young, likely because he came to realize just how crazy she was. He got married again, and I have three younger brothers as well who I have limited contact with. Riku and I stayed with our mother. She never did get married again, and she was so overprotective of us it was almost stifling. Not long after I turned sixteen, I told my mother I was gay. She disowned me, and forced me from our house. She did all she could to keep me and Riku separated after that, never realizing that I was 'his friend Sam'. After our father died, he left us both parts of his estate, which shocked us. I inherited his car and a sword he had bought but never used. Apparently it was ancient, and worth a lot of money, though I could never sell it. Riku had inherited father's personal sword, made to look like a black bat wing. I was holding onto it until he was of age. The reason he and Sora had been secretly dating was my mother. We were both afraid of what might happen if she found out BOTH her sons were gay. Sora's folks knew, and loved Riku to death. All I know is that if Beatrix Jenova were to do ANYTHING to hurt Riku, she would live to regret it. If she even lived.

Time passed quickly as I nursed a coke and rum. I would have liked something harder but I needed to be lucid for our show. Vincent leaned against the wall in a corner, his red cloak fluttering slightly from the movement of the air vent nearby. I rather liked Vincent. He was a little too pessimistic in my opinion, but he didn't talk much and when he did he didn't waste it on trivial matters. I felt a sort of kinship due to this quality. Besides, he was one of the area's best drummers. I did wonder slightly at his choice in shoes and that weird metal glove he wore, but shrugged it off. That was his issue.

Demyx was humming slightly, listening to our set list so as to be ENTIRELY certain he had it memorized. We learned that issue during our first show. Demyx liked to Ad-lib, and that was fine, but not HALFWAY THROUGH A SONG! He had forgotten what song we were doing halfway through, and picked a random song from in his head to try and finish with. We were doing Aerials (System of a Down)… when he switched to The Anthem (Good Charlotte). We were ready to kill him after that one, so now we force him to listen to a burned CD of our set list for 72 hours before hand. He was not allowed to listen to anything else, and had to listen to it in order. His t-shirt was ripped, showing it had once had sleeves, with baggy jeans with chains hanging off them randomly.

Roxas seemed a little edgy, as though something was bugging him, but that couldn't be changed. After all, his issues were his own. Just as none of us bothered the others about our histories, while we were friends we didn't mess with each other's problems unless asked to. He was moving his hands, obviously going over the cords on his Bass for one of the songs. He was wearing his usual gig outfit, a white zip-shirt with a red hood and a checker pattern on the shoulders over a black shirt, a black/white checked wristband, and pants that were black at first, but white on the legs.

Riku was snuggled up against Sora, just relaxing before the show and enjoying some time with his boyfriend. For this show, he decided to wear a black vest with a zipper (partially undone to show his stomach) under a white/yellow jacket with no sleeves. He had baggy blue jeans with HUGE pockets, and a studded belt loosely wrapped around his waist. I could already tell that when he got older he would have a similar sense of style to me, and the family good looks as well.

Me? That's simple. I was wearing the same outfit as this morning, save that I had removed my coat. I knew better than to wear it in a club this small, I would suffocate from the heat of all those people moshing combined with the lights on me. I finished my drink and noticed the time. We were due on stage in five minutes. "Alright everyone. Time for us to go out and earn this paycheck we're getting. Remember, this our first headlining gig. We aren't even getting an opening act, so we need to do well here." Everyone looked at me at this point, Demyx having removed his headphones when I stood. "Let's go." I left the dressing room, the others following suit.

We reached the stage, and I saw Xemnas' twin brother, Ansem, on stage and announcing us. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have for you tonight a wonderful local band. I hope you'll enjoy them just as much as we have, The Cave of Evil proudly presents to you, Hikari no shin!" He moved offstage, clapping, as we walked out to our places. I quickly scanned the crowd, but didn't see spiky blonde hair anywhere… though I did choke when I looked to the bar. Behind the bar, in the Cave's uniform (DnS: the Organization XIII outfit) were some familiar spiky red hair and green eyes. So, this is where Axel worked…

"Yo! How the HELL are ya tonight?!" Demyx yelled into my mic, causing a cheer to rise from the crowd. "Well, like the big dude with red eyes told ya, we're Hikari No Shin. I'm Demyx, the guitarist. We also got Roxas, the bassist, Roran, our heartthrob keyboard/synth player, and last but DEFINITELY not least, the genius drummer Vinnie!"

I watched as Vincent's eye twitched, and smirked slightly. I heard him grumble into the nearest mic (Riku's) "It's VINCENT."

"Right, right." Demyx just waved his hand like it didn't' matter. "And now, I'm gonna turn this over to our lead singer. You know him, you love him, our very own SEPHIROTH, WARLON give it up!"

He handed me back my mic, which I took before roughly causing him to squeak and hurry into position. "Welcome, welcome, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, to the greatest show in town! Watch, and be amazed! And if you aren't? Well, too fucking bad you're the idiots who paid to see us." That got a laugh from everyone. I recognized a few friends in the crowd, like Leon (at the bar as usual). "Now then, let's get this show on the road if you don't mind. Our first number is going to be the Kids Aren't Alright." I turned and nodded to the band, which immediately began the number. I closed my eyes, listening to the intro, before finally opening my eyes and looking out over the crowd as I opened my mouth to sing…

_When we were young the future was so bright!_

_The old neighborhood was so alive!_

_And every kid on the whole damn street,_

_Was gonna make it big and not be beat._

_But now the neighborhood's cracked and torn_

_The kids have grown up, but their lives are worn_

_How can one, little street, swallow so many lives?_

_Chorus:_

_Chances blown! Nothing's Free!_

_Longing for, what used to be!_

_Still it's hard! Hard to see!_

_Fragile lives, shattered dreams…_

I paused, looking around again, hoping for a glimpse of my beauty, but of course with all the people jumping and pushing in the moshpit it was rather confusing and hard to see anything. The next verse arrived, and I quickly continued.

_Jenny had a chance, well she really did._

_Instead she dropped out, had a coupla kids._

_Mark still lives at home, cause he's got no job._

_Just plays guitar, smokes a lot of pot._

_Jay committed suicide, Brandon OD'd and died,_

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_

_The cruelest dream, reality!_

_Chorus_

Another pause arrived, and I looked again while Demyx went nuts on his solo. I finally spotted a flash of hair that looked familiar, but I lost it before I had to repeat the chorus one last time. I took a deep breath as the crowd broke out into applause. I grinned, and turned to the others, checking on their status. They all looked ready for more. The first song had been chosen carefully, so as to ensure a full warm-up for all the band members. "Alright everybody, now that we're nice and warmed up, how about something a little bit heavier? Would you like that?" The moshers all yelled so loudly it almost caused my ears to ring. Good thing this place was soundproofed or we might have to deal with cops. "Alright then! This next one I'm pretty sure you'll love. It's called Sonne." Another cheer, as the song started up.

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, aus_

_Alle warten auf das Licht  
fürchtet euch fürchtet euch nicht  
die Sonne scheint mir aus den Augen  
sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen  
und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn_

_Eins__  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
__Zwei__  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
__Drei__  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
__Vier__  
Hier kommt die Sonne_…

I continued looking through the whole bit, and finally spotted blonde hair at this point. He was over by the bar, talking with Leon. He looked up towards the stage, and I swear his eyes were boring directly into mine. It was a wonderful feeling, and thankfully we had just ended the song. Otherwise, I think I may have screwed up. I thanked everyone for their enthusiasm as we started the next song. Throughout the whole concert, I kept my eyes glued on him. I began to sing even better than before, especially when Sora came out to help me on Bring Me to Life (I can hit the notes, but I needed Sora to do Amy's part so I could concentrate on the other singer).

We made it through the show with no problems at all, having only to make comments and jokes between songs to keep folks interested. The whole place was packed, and nobody had left. Xemnas hadn't been kidding when he said we were the hottest local band right now. I threw a few looks and winks Cloud's way when he was looking while we sang Killing Loneliness, one of my favorite songs. Finally, we had finished the set list and retreated backstage to debate about our encore. My suggestion was last, and every one agreed. We headed out, fully prepared to do it. I just wanted to do it; after all, with my heart so filled with images of Cloud it couldn't be helped. "Alright everybody, for our encore, we're gonna do something a bit upbeat. Here we go!" The others began the song, and I couldn't help but dance a bit until my part came up. After all, it was only my favorite song of this type.

_Another day, is going by,_

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

_But you're out there, and I'm here waiting._

_And I, wrote this letter, in my head,_

'_Cause so many things were left unsaid_

_But now you're gone, and I can't think straight._

_This could be, the one last chance, to make you understand, yeah_

_Chorus:_

_I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms._

_To try to make you laugh. _

_Somehow I can't put you in the past._

_I'd do anything, just to fall asleep with you_

_Would you remember me?_

_Cause I know I won't forget you_

_Together we, broke all the rules_

_Dreaming of dropping out of school._

_And leave this place, but never come back_

_So now, maybe after, all these years_

_If you miss me have no fear_

_I'll be here, I'll be waiting_

_This could be the one last chance, to make you understand_

_And I can't let you leave me once again, yeah_

_Chorus_

_I close my eyes, and all I see is you._

_I close my eyes, I try to sleep I can't forget you_

_Na na na, na na na_

_I'd do anything for you._

_Na na na, na na na_

_Chorus_

I stared at Cloud through the whole song, watching his reactions. He seemed to be enjoying the music, though I'm not sure if he noticed my look. Oh well. At least I had said SOMETHING about it. We thanked everyone for coming out and headed backstage. The others offered to take care of the cleanup. I headed for the parking lot, and found myself looking at Cloud's bike. He was standing near it, adjusting a leather jacket he had just thrown over his shoulders. I found my feet moving before I knew what was going on. I was standing in front of him in under a minute, and asked "So, Cloud, right? I see you made it. Did you enjoy the show?"

He turned, and looked me in the eye. "Yes, I did. I take it you're the guy who asked Demyx that ticket?"

I nodded, suddenly not sure of what to say. "Yes. I felt we should do something to welcome you to the group. Well, that and as a reward for being the most handsome young man I had ever seen." I stopped mentally. …I DID NOT JUST SAY WHAT I THINK I JUST SAID! **_PLEASE_** LET ME HAVE IMAGINED THAT!

The look on his face said I had indeed said it. SHIT! Well, nothing to do now but try to run with it. "Listen… I've been wondering, are you… seeing anyone, by any chance?"

He seemed to finally snap out of it, and looked at me like I was nuts. "As a matter of fact, I am." I felt my heart shatter. Thank god for many, many years of suppressing emotions. "And more importantly than that? Even if I wasn't I wouldn't go out with you, Sephiroth, right? I'm not gay, I'm straight."

My mind stopped for a full five minutes straight. He had left by the time I regained control over my motor functions. He was straight… the most handsome man I had ever seen, and the man I wanted more than any other, and he was straight… the world suddenly seemed a great deal colder and larger than it had since my mother had disowned me. I slowly made my way to my car, wondering when the hell he had come to mean so much to me. But, I couldn't help it. I felt like… I knew him from somewhere before… almost like a far-off memory. Hard to place, and nearly impossible to recall fully.

I somehow made it home, and had finally made up my mind. It would be hard, but I wouldn't touch him. I wouldn't make any advances, I wouldn't do anything. I refused. He was straight and it would have been pointless anyway. Besides… Well, I suppose there was nothing wrong with thoughts… I headed to the bathroom. I showered, removing the sweat that had formed on me during the show. I carefully shampooed every inch of my hair, taking my time to get it all. After rinsing it off, I grabbed a bar of soap and began to lather my hands, slowly running them over my skin as the water hit me. My mind began to wander, and suddenly I realized I was imagining Cloud's hands on me. I hardened as I continued to run my hands on my body, seeing Cloud nude before me, the picture already completed somehow. I brought my hand down, wrapping one hand around myself before slowly beginning to stroke, a small moan escaping my lips. My breathing increased along with my tempo, until I finally released, calling out his name as I did so. I slowly caught my breath, before standing and turning off the water (I had leaned against the wall). I walked out of the shower, toweled off, and headed to bed. Crawling under the covers, I slowly fell asleep, thinking of Cloud and how he might feel here with me, his warm skin against my own…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**DnS:** Well, there we are. Chapter 3 is now complete. The last song that I didn't mention is I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan.

**Sephiroth:** …**crying** You used it! I can't believe you!

**DnS:** Sorry, but I thought it would prove useful to the plot. Besides, the summary did say you had to keep your hands off, and I needed a reason. It worked

**Sephiroth:** but, but, MY CLOUDY!

**Cloud:** **death glare** Stay away from me you freak.

**Sephiroth:** **runs away crying**

**DnS:** … um… o.O''' Ok, anyway. Please Read and Review, as always I will try to respond to all reviewers. FINALLY THEY SHUT UP!!!

**Voices:** … We're still here you know.

**DnS:** … **reaches for Q-tips to poke them **Reviewers get Demyx plushies in his concert outfit

**Demyx:** Woohoo! My turn to be a plushie! **Grins**


	4. Chapter 4: Some Explaining To Do

**Sephiroth:** Greeetings to you all. My student is currently… ahem, occupied, so I am left to give the opening thoughts to you. Basically, we hope you are enjoying the story so far, and would like to apologize properly if you aren't. **thinks for a moment, then flips off those who are still reading at this point despite not liking the story** There you are. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Sora:** Hey! **Slaps Seph** That's no way to treat readers! We're terribly sorry for Sephy's behavior. **Bows**

**Riku: **I'm not, I think he had the right idea.

**Sora: **… You. Couch. One week.

**Riku: **O.O NOO! I didn't mean it Sora!

**Disclaimer (Sephiroth): **DnS does not own any of the characters nor games that said characters in this story are from. If he did…Well, let's just say they would be AO at the least. Nor does he own any song in this story (unless otherwise noted).

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Chapter 4: You Have Some Explaining to do.**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**Cloud's POV**_

I returned home after the weird scene with Sephiroth. I'm sorry, but honestly. I'm sick and tired of gay guys coming onto me. It happens all the time, and quite simply? It pisses me off. I have a girlfriend, whom I love with all my heart. However, at the moment that's beside the point.

As I said, I returned home and removed my coat, hanging it in the closet. I gave Roxas' cell a call, and told him to get home. I hung up immediately, not giving him the chance to argue. It had shocked the hell out of me when he came on stage. I now knew why he had told me to stay home. He figured I would have been pissed about him working with folks so much older than him. Guess what? Go on, guess? HE WAS FUCKING RIGHT!!!!

He walked in, looking tired and like he had no clue what was going on. Apparently, he hadn't seen me at the show. "Hey bro. What's going on? I thought you said I could stay at Sora's tonight?" I gave him a glare, and he flinched. Ok, it was official. He was dead and he knew it.

"I did. However, I did NOT give you permission to go to a club." His eyes widened, and I pressed my advantage. "Nor, may I add, do I approve of you working with a group that are all at least three years your senior." His eyes bugged and his jaw dropped. Oh yeah, he DEFINITELY hadn't seen me. "You are forbidden from performing with them again. Find another band, but I expect to meet them this time. I won't have you turning out like dad did."

He finally managed to shut his mouth, before giving me a feeble death glare. "It isn't like that and you know it! That was low, even for you Cloud! I happen to like my band, and I'm NOT quitting!"

"You are, and that is final. Besides, you should be getting a proper part-time job, not screwing around with some band that doesn't do anything but waste time." He gaped at me, and I turned away before I could allow myself to cave. "You are quitting that band, Roxas. And that is final." I strode away towards my room. Right before I shut the door, he managed to retaliate.

"I bet you're just pissed because you finally figured out that Kairi's been cheating on you this whole time."

I stopped, my heart jumping in my chest. I whirled around, and gave him the hardest glare I have EVER given in my life. He squeaked, before running into his room. I growled slightly, wanting with all my being to go and ring his neck at that exact moment. However, I managed to force myself back under control. I decided to relax before going to bed tonight. I headed into my room, slowly undressing and trying to calm my mind. I knelt down and removed a trunk from under my bed, opening it to reveal my old army uniform. I carefully began to pull it on, thinking. Roxas had hit a sore spot for me. My last girlfriend had cheated on me for a good two months before I found out during my time in the military. I had been discharged not long after. With good reason, I supposed.

I took out my old weapon, and headed for the roof. I had belonged to a special ops unit, called SOLDIER. We were the best of the best thanks to experiments performed on us after we were accepted to the unit. My personal job had been a shock troop. I was one of the best at it. I looked down at my sword nostalgically, before beginning my kata. It was slow at first, long swings to let me get used to the weight of the sword, and the distraction of the bandages I had wrapped around it. I began to speed up, until finally I was merely dancing around, avoiding imaginary attacks while striking again and again with a high-speed, three-hit strike. Finally, I was finished, and felt calm again.

I headed inside, and took a quick shower before hopping into bed, setting my alarm for the next day.

(_DnS: And now… TIME WARP!!!)_

_Riku's POV_

After the show, I had to say goodbye to the guys and Sora. I hated how my mother never let me stay with friends… but it's understandable, I guess. She got WAY overprotective after she found out my brother was gay… I'm scared to think what she might do if she found out I was too. But anyway, that isn't important right now. I got home, and waved goodbye to Vincent. I then headed inside, and found my mother waiting for me. Gulp.

"WHERE have you BEEN young man?!" My mother growled at me. I shivered slightly. That death glare had been known (well, not literally) to kill small fuzzy animals, despite her having only one eye to do it with (childhood accident).

"I'm really sorry, mother. You know how Vincent gets when he's debating the meaning of God's message." I attempted a small smile, which faltered. As far as my mother knew, I had been at a weekly bible study group with Vincent, not playing in my older brother's band and meeting my boyfriend.

She raised an eyebrow before sighing, her curly brown hair shaking as she nodded slightly. "True, he does seem to get quite into religion. Very well young man, but I warn you know it had best not happen again. It's nearly midnight! AND you have school in the morning!" Beatrix complained, eyeing me carefully. My mother wasn't that tall of a woman, but had an air about her that made most obey without question for fear of reprisal. I suppose that helped in her job as a cop, but it didn't help as a mother.

"I understand, mother. If you'll please excuse me, I'd like to get to bed now." I started to move past her, as she nodded and ruffled my hair. I quickly ran for my room, and darted into bed. I began to think as I lay there, pondering today's events as I always do.

Went to school, which was boring as usual. Got to perform at the club, was loads of fun and it's always great to see Sephiroth (not that I'd ever admit it to him). I even got to spend some time with Sora (and no, I'm not giving you details. It's none of your business.). And, of course, mother hadn't found out. I remembered then that I was supposed to call my half-brothers today, but shrugged it off. I can do it tomorrow. Besides, I'm sure Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz won't mind too much. I saw Sora in my head at this point, grinning and cuddling against me before the show. I smiled, as I slowly drifted off to sleep with images of Sora in my head…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Sephiroth**: We apologize for both the lack of my sexy self and the shortness of this chapter, but it's being written in between classes.

**DnS:** Phew… finally done. **Walks in, clothes slightly messed and marks on his arms**

**Sephiroth:** … do I WANT to ask what you were doing? What, did T-kun come to visit?

**DnS:** No, you pervert. I got in a fight with some wigger/preps

**Sephiroth:** …And how did that go precisely?

**DnS:** Let's just say those seven aren't likely to attack someone coming out of Hot Topic again anytime soon.

**Sephiroth:** Good boy.

**DnS:** Please RandR as always! Sorry again for the shortness, but it can't be helped. I promise to do better next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: The Morning After part 1

**DnS: **Welcome to another chapter of my fic. Unfortunately it is a bit short, but there is a reason for this. I'm going to take this, and two other chapters, to try something different. If it isn't working, please let me know. I really need feedback this time on how good this is going.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, if you didn't know yet I don't own any of the games or chars or songs in this fic.

**Chapter 5: The Morning After (A-X Remix)**

_Axel's POV_

Hey there! The name's Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? It's nice to meet ya! Well, you've met me already, but I finally get to be the one who tells this story. Woot! Oops, sorry. I digress a lot. Can you tell?

Anyway, lemme tell you about the night Hikari no Shin first played at the Cave of Evil (AKA "The Night Sephy started to go Nuts"). The show was GREAT! I was surprised of course that Sephy was the lead singer, but meh. I was too busy making drinks and cursing my bosses under my breath to really care. Let me say this really, really quickly. **_I HATE SLEEVES!!!_** They catch on fire too easily when you're doing fun stuff, and they restrict movements making it hard to dance. I can't stand them. So, of course, fate had to hate me and give me a job where I was force to wear them. Sigh. Oh well, that's not the point.

I saw Sephy as I left, watching some guy drive off on a motorcycle. I shrugged, figuring it was Seph's business and I should stay out of it. I headed for my car, and stopped midway through unlocking it. Rowr. My eyes watched the rest of the band carrying their equipment out to a van and putting it inside. As I watched, a GORGEOUS blond wound up showing up. My jaw dropped, and I realized after a minute that I was starting to drool. Holy CRAP! That kid had the most deep, mysterious eyes EVER! Not to mention how CUTE he was! I suddenly racked my brain, and remembered his name. Roxas. It suited him for some weird reason. I swallowed slightly, before getting in the car, very quickly trying to think of some way to introduce myself. I had finally decided to walk up and say hi rather than, I don't know, JUMP HIM. I looked over, but the van was gone. DAMMIT! I sighed, turning the key and starting up the car. Hey, wait a second. Seph works with him…. I grinned. I think I needed to ask Sephy for a small favor.

I returned home at about midnight. I heard water running upstairs, and figured Sephiroth must be in the shower. Shrugging, I headed into the kitchen to get myself a soda, when I heard something I had NEVER in the year and a half I had been living here heard. Sephiroth yelled out someone's name. At this point, I should point out that the walls in our place are pretty thin. So of course, I managed to hear the name "Cloud". Wait a second… hadn't there been a blonde at the bar named Cloud? I scratched my head, thinking back. Holy crap! There had been! He was talking to Leon, one of Sephy's work friends! But… wait… Hadn't he mentioned that he was that Roxas kid's brother…? I grinned evilly. A plan was slowly forming in my head. But, it would have to wait until tomorrow. I heard Sephy's door close.

Now… not many people know this? But I have BIG issues with being alone. Sephiroth had no clue as I had both never told him, and never will. However, sitting there on the couch, I suddenly started to feel V-E-R-Y alone. I quickly turned on the TV, flipping until I found an infomercial. Dammit. Nothing better on at this time of night on a Saturday. I sighed, slowly lying down to stare at the ceiling. I felt my eyes slowly closing, until…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

I awoke the next morning, to a smell I hadn't had in a while. My eyes were still closed, by my nose began going a mile a minute. Smelled yummy…. Sort of fruity… almost like… like…

I sprang awake immediately, looking toward the kitchen to see Seph's hair in front of the stove. That smell could only come from blueberries. The only time Sephiroth used blueberries where when he cooked THEM. I ran into the kitchen, quickly wanting to test my theory, and I was right. On the table lay a stack of one of my favorite foods in this world. "PANCAKES!!!" I yelled, diving toward the table only to get clotheslined by a certain green-eyed man. "GACK!" I choked out, holding my throat as I spun around his arm, landing on the floor on my back. "What was that for?! You could have killed me!!!!"

"Axel, you know better than that." He scowled, staring down at me like I was stupid before going back to flipping another three pancakes. "I don't cook for free when I'm at work, I'm sure not going to do it at home. You have not done a single chore this month, so you get no food."

"PLEEEEEEASE?!" I begged, on my knees and pleading with him. Some might wonder how I could do this, but I was damn hungry dammit! My stomach comes before my pride, thank you very much. Especially with my cooking skills. To be honest, I'm a pyromaniac. However, BECAUSE I love the fire so much, I tend to forget about the food and it burns long before I realize the food is no good anymore. "I promise I'll do the dishes after we're done eating! Besides, you can't POSSIBLY eat that many pancakes on your own!" Which was true, there had to be a good twenty of them there. (DnS: I could…)

His eye twitched slightly as he removed the last pancakes, sighing. "Fine then. But you best do them PROPERLY, or no cooked meals for a month. Got it?"

"No problem!" I grinned. YAY! I get to eat! I quickly took a seat and helped myself to half the pancakes, Sephiroth quickly following suit. We both have very hyper metabolisms, so we tend to eat a lot. It works well, except our monthly food bill is usually somewhere between four and five hundred dollars. Oh well. We get by. I quickly munched my pancakes after adding syrup, watching Sephiroth slowly chewing each bite. "Hey Sephiroth. Who's Cloud?"

He paused, and I could tell he had just barely avoided choking. He resumed eating however, no sign of anything strange on his face. "Someone from work. Why do you ask?"

"Is there anything going on between you two?" I asked, smirking slightly. Oh, this was going to be good.

"Of course not. He just started yesterday, and besides. You know how Cid is with internal relationships." Oh, yeah, I had nearly forgotten about that. Cid completely forbids folks who work for him to date one another (not that it had stopped any of them, but still). Sephiroth had enough issues with the boss, not a good idea to add another.

"Oh really? Then what was up with you calling out his name in the shower last night?" I grinned as he did choke this time, blushing slightly. "What if I told you that I know something about him that you don't?"

"I'd tell you you're a fool, and that I had no interest." He scoffed, trying to remove the blood from his face by acting uncaring. Heh, good try.

"Oh really? And if I said he's your bassist's older brother?"

… He stopped halfway through raising a glass of OJ to his lips. I grinned, seeing his paralyzed state for a moment. I could only imagine the kind of thoughts running through his head right now, probably mostly how to get Roxas to set them up. "That's an interesting theory, but one you can't prove."

"Maybe so. But if it is true, I want a favor in exchange for the info. You know it'll prove useful. Maybe get his little bro to give you a good word, ne?" I grinned. He had been thinking the same thing from the blush that formed on his face.

"Perhaps." That was good enough for me as he stood up and headed out the door, grabbing his coat on the way to work.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**DnS: **Once again, I would like to plead you all to write in your opinions of this chapter. I need the reviews to make modifications to my style so you guys will enjoy it. Plus I apologize for the long wait (been dealing with other things lately). Thanks as always. See ya!


	6. Chapter 6: The Morning After part 2

AN: Not much to say this time really.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any of these characters, nor the games/shows they are from.

Chapter 6: The Morning After: Pt 2 (Masa-mix)

_Sephiroth's POV_

I left the house right on time, as usual. I still can't believe I reacted the way I did to Axel this morning. Sighing, I pulled into my usual parking space at the restaurant. I subconsciously sighed, noting that only two other cars were there. Leon stepped out of his minivan, no doubt having just arrived. Cid's custom beast of a machine, a modified Mustang convertible, was parked as well. I swear the man spent more time and money on that car than he did on his house. But that's hardly my concern.

"Yo, Seph." Leon greeted. I silently nodded, in return, noting the odd look he was giving me. "Late night? You look dead on your feet." I blinked a few times, before looking at myself in the sideview mirror of my car. Damn, I really did look bad. I noted the smirk growing on his face with disdain. "Let me guess, that new boy is going to be calling in today? After all, it is pretty hard to move fast enough for his job when he's _limping_." I stopped, my eye twitching slightly. His smirk merely widened into a full grin. I decided to have a little fun of my own.

"I'm surprised that you're awake yourself, Leon. After all, we all know how you and Rinoa get along when you've been drinking. What, did she forget to lock the door this time? Or did you get in through a window?" His grin disappeared, settling instead into an angry scowl. His girlfriend, Rinoa, and he were extremely close. However, Leon had a slight drinking problem, something that annoyed the young lady to no end. As such, they had a standing agreement that anytime he came home after having drinks, she would have the door and every window locked, and he would be sleeping with their dog outside. So far, it kept him down to MAYBE one night of drinking in a month, which even that he had been slowly weaning himself off of.

"WILL YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES GET IN HERE AND FUCKING GET TO FUCKING WORK?!?!?!" We both jumped as we heard Cid clean through the door. Apparently he was nursing a hangover from last night. Cid drank even more than Leon some days, usually after getting into fights with Shera, his wife. Quite obviously it had been a bad one from the sound of it. We quickly headed inside, setting up for the day. Demyx and Zexion arrived, as did Cloud a little later. I couldn't help but look the young blonde over as we all worked to set up for the day. I couldn't help but sigh slightly. Then, I looked up to find a slightly hyperactive (ok, I'm understating, but nonetheless) Demyx in my face.

"HEY SEFFY!" I cringed, and quickly shrank away, but not before grabbing his collar and giving him the most evil glare I was capable of at that time of day. "Ok ok! Sephiroth! Sorr-eee! Listen listen listen listen listen listen! Are you coming to Cid's Halloween party?"

I blinked a few times, before translating what he had said into English. "Yes, I will be." I looked over at Cloud, who seemed to be speaking with Zexion of the same party. I smirked slightly. Maybe… An evil thought popped into my head, which I quickly dismissed. "Actually, we might be able to play the party, now that I think of it…" Demyx gave me a confused look, before heading off.

The day went as per usual, totally boring, to be honest. I had completely forgotten that it was Halloween tonight, what with the gig and everything. As soon as my shift ended, I quickly headed over and asked to talk to Cid for a minute. He lead me into his office, mumbling something about needing more aspirin anyway.

"Cid, you're having your usual party tonight, right?" He merely nodded, popping a few advil into his mouth before washing them down with half a water bottle. "Listen, do you have any entertainment for the party?" I noted that he really must not feel well when he shook his head instead of answering me. "Would you be willing to allow me and my band to perform? We can do so on short notice, and it won't cost as much as a DJ." He looked at me, thinking for a bit. I quickly pulled out a sheet of paper and did some math, showing him the total. His eyes widened, before slowly nodding his approval. I headed out to my car, pulling out my phone as I went. Time to get the guys together.

_Vincent's POV_

I was sitting on the roof of the school, as usual after the day was over. I watched the other kids headed for their cars, thinking of my day. Only two attacks on my person by people who found it amusing to persecute those who thought differently. I sighed. One more year to go, and I would be gone. At least I had that small fact to look forward to. My phone began to vibrate, so I took it out and checked the caller ID before answering. "Valentine. Yes. Not a problem. I'll spread the word." I hung up, looking down at the ground. Good, no one had left yet. I quickly headed for the stairs, making my way down to the nearly empty halls. Moving quickly, I found Riku and Sora talking near Riku's locker.

"Riku. Are we still going out on Trick-or-Treat-Patrol tonight?" In truth, we had been planning on going to a party at a friend's house, but of course his mother would never have allowed that, so we had explained it off as trying to keep other kids from bombing houses.

"Of course, Vincent. Wouldn't miss it for the world." He grinned, Sora giving a small giggle. He knew the deal.

"Good. I heard a few people talking about doing some rather nasty eggings tonight near Mr. Highwind's residence. I was telling Roxas that I think it would be best if we kept an eye open." Basically, I was telling him that something came up with Sephiroth's boss, and that the band was involved. Knowing Riku, he'd get the gist.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll see you tonight." The two of them headed off to get their rides, Riku from his mother and Sora from his father. I sighed, heading for the detention hall, a small hunch forming in my brain.

Sure enough, I found Roxas within, staring at the ceiling. Oh, I believe I forgot to mention. I'm seventeen, as is Riku. Sora and Roxas are both sixteen. Riku and myself are seniors, the other two Juniors. "Roxas. What did you do this time?" He grimaced, hearing my name and turning to look at me.

"Nothing major. I mean seriously. What's wrong with spacing out in Math class? Not like it's going to be of any use to me anyway. I already know all the math I'll need in order to play Bass and Skate." He said, with a small pout on his features. Honestly, it was almost cute. Were I able to recognize that particular descriptor in anything.

"You should know better. Anyway. We managed a gig for tonight."

"WHAT?! I already told you guys my bro is PISSED! I can't gig with you guys until after I get him to calm down and meet with you guys!" He seemed somewhat panicked. I couldn't blame him, having a brother with military training after you usually is a rather bad idea.

"Don't worry. Sephiroth works with him, right? I'm pretty sure he's going as it is. Just hitch a ride, and dress in a costume that would allow you your guitar. We'll take care of the rest."

"I guess that would work… Alright, man. Thanks. I'll do my best."

"I'm certain you will. If all else fails Sora can take over for you. But, I suggest you show up." I reached down, cupping his cheek as we shared a short chaste kiss. "I'll see you tonight." I headed out of the room, looking back once at my boyfriend of the past two years. I wonder how his brother would have reacted to the fact he was gay…? Oh well. Not my concern. Not yet. I headed out to my car. Time to go home and get ready…

_Sephiroth's POV_

"So, that's the deal. Behave yourself, and I'll try to introduce you to Roxas. Got it, Axel?"

"Yeah man! No problem, man, I can't WAIT! Time to figure out a costume!" The pyro ran off into his room, giddy as a school girl. Well, at least he's excited. Just hope he isn't TOO crushed about Roxas already being taken… A small evil smirk appeared before I could stop it as I headed into my room to dress.

X.X.X.X.X

End Chapter

AN: Sorry, folks. Like I said, I'm having issues getting things to work as I want them to, so this chapter may seem a bit rushed. I'll try to fix that later. And yes, in case you couldn't tell, I have a slightly sadistic side when I've been doing too much on too little sleep for this long a deal of time. **Evil grin**


	7. Chapter 7: Prep for a Party

**DNS: **Ah, much better. I have to say, this chapter was refreshing. Nice and easy, just describing people's costumes and how they get to the party. Woot!

**Entire Cast:** glares at his choice of costume and his reasons for those choices

**DNS: **Anyway. Here it is!

**Chapter 7: Prepping for the Party**

_Axel's POV_

I shot upstairs into my room like a comet. I quickly began riffling through my closet and dresser while unsuccessfully trying to calm myself so I could think of a costume. Currently, my thoughts consisted solely of "ohmigawd!" and "Roxas!" at random intervals. While doing so, sudden inspiration hit me in the form of a pair of leather pants I had forgotten about falling on my head from the top of my closet. Now, let me explain my thoughts at the time (in my defense). Roxas Yay! Good Impression + Time (and possibly+Drinks) Roxas. Axel Sex God Good Impression.

Needless to say, I had my costume.

I quickly gathered what I would need and ran to the downstairs bathroom. Knowing Seph, he'd be in the upstairs one, and he's not good at sharing, but anyway. I quickly showered and dried myself off. I then applied a bit of makeup. You know, some eyeliner, just a touch of blush, etc. Once I was finished with that, it was time to get dressed.

Wow! I had forgotten just how **_TIGHT_** these pants were! But it was SO worth it in my opinion. Ok, here's the deal. I was wearing a pair of low-cut leather pants that were just BARELY loose enough to not hinder my movements. No boxers underneath them. After all, that would completely defeat the point of the pants. A sleeveless fishnet top, under a high collared zip-up vest that left my midriff revealed even when zipped (though I kept it open, of course, to reveal my super-smexy toned chest). Fingerless black gloves with white heartagrams on them, along with my knee-high boots that had buckles all over them finished the look. On the back of the vest was this really cool design I liked. It was a circle, with eight points coming off at regular intervals, with a pair of crossbars meeting in the middle. The whole thing was surrounded by a REALLY cool flame circle. I finished spiking back my hair before taking one last look in the mirror. "Yup, looking Sexy! Gonna make Roxas mine for sure!" I mused aloud to myself, before going to wait for Sephiroth in the entryway.

_Sephiroth's POV_

I had a truly hard time deciding what to wear to the party. It's not that I had no ideas, I just couldn't remove an evil thought from my mind. Finally, with a defeated sigh, I gave in. I decided on a variation of the grim reaper. After showering (and listening with amusement to Axel banging around downstairs) I dressed. The costume was simple. I wore a pair of black jeans, with a long-sleeved black turtleneck. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail before donning a black cloak with a hood deep enough to hide my face in. Finally, I pulled on a pair of black gloves, and my mask. It was a dark grey/black skull mask, with a bottom jaw designed to move along w/ my own. I had initially planned as going as the Slipknot lead singer, but this cloak would have its uses…

I thought the look worked well. Plus, no one who didn't know I was the lead singer would have recognized me. I pulled my hood forward all the way, ensuring that it cast a shadow, hiding most of my face. I headed downstairs, a plot almost fully formed in my mind. Perhaps… if Cloud had a few… an evil smirk reached my face. Axel was waiting, dressed like a hooker. I ignored him and headed to the car, noticing his footsteps as he followed.

_Sora's POV_

I looked out of the window in the back of Vincent's van, nervously. I always hated this part of having to come and see Riku. I had dubbed it 'The Pitch', because it always sounded so much like a sales pitch to me. Here's essentially how it always went. Riku and I had been best friends since forever, even before we started dating. As such, his mother trusted me (except around her good china, but that's another story). However, we had both discovered that I had a VERY big mouth and a tendency to blab about things when I got emotional. As such, since we needed to keep our relationship a secret from her, Vincent was always the one who went from the car to pick up Riku. …I still say that Vincent's outfits whenever we went to do this were some of the scariest things I had ever seen him in. I'm sorry, but a white button-up and light tan Khakis do NOT belong on a guy with long black hair and RED EYES!!!!

They were headed to the van. I waved at Beatrix as she shut the door. Vincent got in the driver's seat while Riku hopped into the back with me. Once we were on our way, Riku turned to me. "Now, you've got everything set up at the house, right?"

I nodded, grinning and snuggling up to his side. "Of course! My folks have everything waiting for us!"

Vincent nodded in the front. "Good. The sooner I'm out of this the better." I silently agreed, he looked good but so out of his element in that outfit. "Now, time to give you the details. Sephiroth set us up with a gig working his boss's Halloween Party tonight. We won't be back until late, so it's a good thing we managed to get Beatrix to FINALLY let Riku stay at someone's house."

Riku nodded, holding me close. "Agreed. It's such a pain being forced home every night. I'm fucking seventeen, you'd think she'd let me have an actual LIFE!" I pouted, and nodded, but had to point out her view.

"Yeah, but she's really religious, you know? Think of it this way: she let one son have a life and look what happened to him. As far as she's concerned, he's on the way to hell. She's just afraid of you doing the same… though, obviously it didn't help." I added, with a small giggle before kissing Riku.

We reached my house, and quickly got out, heading inside. Riku and Vincent headed to my bedroom and bath to change into their costumes for the evening, while I headed to the downstairs bathroom to do the same. Normally, that would have bothered me. However, I also knew exactly what would have happened had me and Riku gotten ready in the same room. While my folks were okay with us dating… yeah, they had a strict "no sex in the house" rule, so that would have been a bad idea. But anyway.

My costume was PERFECT! I had spent a full week helping my mom sew it, but it was SO worth it! I took my time putting it on, smiling the whole time. The jumpsuit fit perfectly, and was just padded enough to make it look realistic without it sagging in weird places. I put the hat on, and carefully bopped the little bon-bon out of the way so that it was to the side instead of directly in front of me. As a final touch, I grabbed the doll of the real thing. It was Mog the Moogle, star of my favorite TV show. Some said it was for little kids… Nonsense says I! It dealt with real-life, serious issues after all! But anyway. I was wearing a white jumpsuit with a big round tummy, and little purple wings coming off of it. The hat gave me little white ears, and a bon-bon hanging off of it just above my eyeline. It was so CUTE!!! But anyway. Final touch: a mask that made it look like I had a huge nose and little slitty eyes. Squee!

Without warning, however, while admiring my costume I heard something that made me think the world was about to end. Vincent had cursed, and very loudly I might add. I quickly ran upstairs to see what was wrong.

_Vincent's POV_

This had to be some mistake. It had to be. Sora came in, apparently thinking something had happened. "WHAT'S GOING ON?! I HEARD VINCENT YELLING!"

I turned to look at him, glaring as hard as I could. "Sora… what precisely is this?" He looked beyond me, into the bag I was holding. He grinned stupidly, cocking his head at me in that WAY too cute manner he had.

"It's your costume silly!"

"… It's yellow. I told you to get me the Black version." I had. And it was. In my hands, was a gathering of clothing that appeared to be covered in yellow feathers.

"Sorry, they didn't have Teioh. I could only get Choco. You'll have to deal."

...Yeah, I was not happy about this development. I sighed, and looked down at my costume once more before watching Sora leave. I quickly stripped down to my boxers, and started to get in the costume. It was Choco the Chocobo, from the Mog & Friends show. I had wanted his older brother, Teioh, because he had black feathers. However, I supposed the blasted thing would do, though the hat was a bit big. I sighed. Not much I could really do about it now. I was in a full body suit, that thankfully ended with sleeves instead of being completely closed. I wouldn't have been able to hold my sticks with wings. I looked toward the opening bathroom door, and smirked slightly when Riku walked out.

"What? Did I screw up somehow?"

"Not at all."

Riku… I still had a hard time figuring out how Sora had talked us all into this. Riku was dressed as another Mog character, the ever-depressed King Tonberry. He was wearing green facepaint on his face and hands, with a bald wig on to hide his hair. He also had a crown on top of his head, but that's just the start. He was wearing a robe that seemed to be made of burlap, that dragged on the ground and had a pulled-back hood. I noted with amusement the tail sticking out from the bottom at the back. He had a little lantern with a candle inside of it in one hand.

Sora came back in to give us an 'inspection'. "Wow! Looking good guys! Come on, we need to hurry, all the equipment's already packed up!" Without warning, he pushed us out and to my car. I removed my hat and got into the driver's seat again, while the other two climbed in the middle. I checked the back to make sure all our stuff was indeed there, which it was. I started up the engine, and we headed off, waving to Sora's parents.

_Roxas' POV_

Okay, this was awkward. I was just getting off of Cloud's bike in front of this HUGE traditional Japanese style house. You could hear conversation and see lights coming from the backyard, where the party was. I shivered slightly. Okay, it was warm, but apparently dressing up in a kitty jumpsuit with cat ears was not going to be warm enough. …Lay off. I happen to like cats, and the only thing I could come up with that would allow me my guitar was Josie and the Pussycats. Anyway. I looked over at Cloud, imposing in his old military dress uniform. It was light blue with black accents, and a weird helmet that hid his face ((**DNS: **Think Shin-ra uniform from FF7)). But, at any rate. I saw Seph's car there, along with Vincent's van. Apparently, everyone was here already except Demyx.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOO! Time to PAR-TAY!" Speak of the devil. Demyx came walking up, dressed like… I blinked a few times. It was Haruko, from FLCL. You know, that crazy girl on the Vespa that attacks people with a guitar? Anyway, Zexion was right behind him, as usual. Zexion had apparently liked the folks at the Cave of Evil, because he was wearing one of their uniforms with the hood down. I shrugged.

"Ready to go?" Cloud looked down at me. I nodded, and we headed towards the back. Funny though… who was swearing so loudly, and how come?

X.X.X.X.X

**DNS: **Yeah, I know, the ending was a bit rushed. I hit writer's block for those guys, ok? Yeesh.

**Axel: **Yeah! If you like my smexiness, please give us a review!

**Others:** SHUT UP!!!!! all fearing what plans Author has for those costume choices

**DNS: **Anyway, I'll update as soon as my insomnia goes away. Though, lord only knows when that will be, it's up to its third week now. Oh well, maybe I'll do something sooner. After all, break is coming up and I shouldn't leave you hanging there… Meh. **Shrugs **Maybe the hallucinations will be kind enough to give me ideas. Anyway, seeya later!

Oh, yes. If you want to see Vincent in his costume, check out the link in my profile.


	8. Chapter 8: This is Halloween part 1

**Chapter 8: This is Halloween**

_Cloud's POV_

I sighed, hearing Cid all the way from the road. My god, but that man is loud. Heading out behind the house, I noted that most of the guests had arrived already. Kinda weird though, there were like four grim reapers there… talk about no originality. Oh well, not my issue. The place sure was lively though. Tons of decorations all over the place, the entire buffet line looked like it had come from various graveyards and horror movies. It honestly was really nice. There was even a stage with a band setting up. Turning to Roxas, I said "Alright kid, stay out of trouble. We'll meet back at the bike at midnight. If you need me, come find me, got it?"

"No problem Cloud! Seeya later!" Roxas ran off, looking around. Wonder why he looked so antsy… meh. Then, I stopped and thought for a second. Roxas had insisted on coming with me… I worked with two of his band mates… there was a stage with a… band…

I blinked a few times, and then got PISSED. So THAT'S why he had insisted on going with me so badly!!! That conniving, sneaky little… I sighed, quietly moving to lean against the house while rubbing my temples under my helmet. I needed a drink… noticing the bar nearby I headed over, wondering if I might be able to convince the bartender to give me some…

_Sephiroth's POV_

I was setting up my mike stand when the others showed. Now, I have a habit of blinking when confused. I was blinking for a good five minutes while staring at the sight in front of me. There was a moogle waving enthusiastically at me, saying "HEY SEFFY!" with Sora's voice. Next to him were a blushing Tonberry King… and a chocobo with Vincent inside of its beak. … WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?!

As Vincent passed me he shot me a glare that essentially said 'one word and you die'. I decided I enjoyed living and didn't ask. But… then Roxas showed up with Demyx…

Ok, even I have my limits. I looked between the crossplaying guitarist and bassist, and our bird-encased drummer. I quickly walked away, leaving the whole group bewildered. I had to get away. I HAD to. My setup was done, just needed a sound check which they would no doubt take care of. I made my way over to the house, leaning against it. Finally, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started to laugh. Yes, that's right, I started to laugh. It earned me quite a few looks from random folks nearby, but that's ok. They couldn't recognize me anyway. I finally stopped my laugh, and looked around, hoping to spot a familiar… ah, there he is. Over at the bar, talking to Leon again. Wait a second… I chuckled again. So THAT'S why Leon's talking instead of drinking. Rinoa was there, dressed as a fairy of some sort. I noted the hard liquor in Cloud's hand, and mentally did a small happy dance. So I MIGHT have a chance after all…

_Axels' POV_

Ok, I really need to get checked for OCD or something. Here are my thoughts from the time we arrived, to the time I finally realized to look at the stage. Ready?

"Roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas roxas."

Yeah, think I need to get that checked someday. Oh well. I finally figured that I should head over to the stage and find him. SO, I made a beeline, and saw him standing there in his kitty costume…

Ok, wow. I had to remind myself to breathe. DAMN he looks good in kitty ears…

But, then, my brain saw something that caused it to pause for a full minute. He moved over to talk to the drummer. Then, before heading off to do his sound check… he… he…

They had kissed. Now, once again, in my defense, I would like to give my inner equations at this time.

Roxas PLUS Axel EQUALS Yay! Roxas PLUS drummer EQUALS Very Very Not Yay. Feathers PLUS Paint (at least, they looked painted) EQUALS Flammable. Drummer PLUS Fire EQUALS Roxas EQUALS Double Yay.

I quickly took out my lighter as I moved closer to the stage…

_Squall's POV_

Ok, I am amazed. I thought **_I_** drank a lot. Jesus Christ, note to self: NEVER challenge Cid to a drinking contest. The man just downed a full bottle of JD in less than ten minutes. One of the big ones. How does Shera deal with him?

_Sephiroth's POV_

I headed toward the stage, preparing for our first song, when I suddenly noted a yell and a flash. The next thing anyone knew, Vincent was tearing apart his chocobo suit attempting to remove it before the flames now engulfing his feathers caught him. Thankfully he succeeded just as I arrived. Surprisingly (well, not really considering who it was but still) He seemed completely calm about the whole ordeal. Noting this, I helped put out the costume and then took my place on stage, ensuring that the hood was down and the mask still in my pocket. Sighing slightly, I headed for my place, watching the others do the same. Thankfully Vincent was wearing a pair of boxers underneath, or we'd have a bit of a problem. Folks weren't QUITE drunk enough for us to have a naked drummer just yet (except Cid whom we could still hear raving by the bar).

Looking around at the gathered crowd, I took a deep breath (while staring at a certain spiky set of blonde hair). "Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming to Cid's Annual Halloween Party! We're going to be your entertainment tonight, Hikari no Shin! We hope you all enjoy the show. Now, for those of you who know us," We had a few cheers at that, "You know our taste. However, we've decided we wanted to start off a little bit easy and slow for our opening song tonight, if you don't mind." I got some cheers at that as well. "Alright then! Well, here's our first song of the night. It's called… Wings of a Butterfly (HIM)."

I nodded along as Demyx started the song, soon joined by the others.

_**Cloud's POV**_

I was by the bar, enjoying a few (come on! I only had 12!) shots of some liquor or other when the band started playing. It's weird, I knew Sephiroth had a good voice. I mean, come on, I work with him. Plus I heard him that time at the club. But… It's like I hadn't quite realized HOW good yet. You know what I mean? Wait…

………………………………………………………

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!?!?!!

Ok, calm down Cloud. It's not like you TRULY meant anything by it. He has a nice voice, sure. Come on, nothing wrong with a guy, especially a SINGER, having a voice that sounds nice to other guys. Especially how he almost sounds like he's moaning at a few points…

NO! BAD CLOUD! BAD! EVIL THOUGHTS!

Suddenly, it's like two separate voices started talking in my head. My first thought: I've officially had a LITTLE too much to drink.

"Cloud. Come on, think this through. He's a guy, you're a guy. You're not gay, you have a girlfriend, for Christ's sake! Get a grip on yourself!"

"Hah! Like that's any indication? Be honest, man. Sephiroth-sama is hot as hell! Who WOULDN'T want him moaning like that because of them?"

Having heard the argument thus far, I named them Pro-Sephy and anti-Sephy. Adding them to the collection with a small sigh, I continued to listen to both their points. (Yes, I have a collection of mental voices, as this happens a lot when I'm drunk. Leave me alone.)

"UGH! How nasty! For crying out loud, HE'S A GUY! It's unnatural, disturbing, and I REALLY doubt that Seffy's the type to receive."

"So what? Admit it, you loved it that one time Kairi messed with your ass while giving you head. Just imagine someone managing to actually REACH your prostate this time around."

"…. Once again, EW! Things are meant to LEAVE via that orifice thank you! Not enter. And besides, yeah, it felt good, BECAUSE A GIRL WAS SUCKING YOU OFF AT THE TIME MORON!"

"Bullshit and we all know it. You just plain out loved the sensation. Besides, we all know you had a thing for Zidane when you were younger. Besides, if you WEREN'T at least bi, do you REALLY think you would have had those dreams?"

I cringed slightly. Drunk as I was, I had to admit that pro-Sephy had that point. My best friend, Zidane, and I had known each other since we were little kids. I had liked him for a short time back when we were pre-teens, but had gotten over it thinking it was only a phase. However, during that time the wet dreams I suffered through had involved him quite a large percentage of the time.

"…You SWORE not to bring that up! Besides, dreams are abstract and random! More importantly, don't you think that maybe this is just because you haven't managed to see Kairi in awhile?"

"Oh, please. You've spent three times this amount of time without that cheating bitch before and haven't been affected."

"HEY!" I had to mentally intrude at this point. "Kairi DOESN'T cheat on me! She's loyal and kind!"

"Oh really?" Pro-Sephy asked in a suddenly smug tone, which suddenly caused me to back up a little bit. "Then look over toward your right, by the food table."

I stopped, suddenly. Sighing and closing my eyes, I slowly opened them and looked to my right. I looked over the group slowly, until, finally… Oh. My. God. IT WAS HER! Kairi was over by the food table, hand in hand with a young lady who looked almost identical to her, except she had blond hair in a ponytail instead of hanging red like Kairi's. They were laughing at something. I quickly turned away, trying to reconcile this.

"I told you!" Pro-Sephy said in a sing-song voice. "Come on, show her up! After all, compared to Sephiroth-sama that other girl isn't that hot!"

Anti-Sephy had been shocked into silence just as I had, and so had no rebuttal.

_**???'s POV**_

I had to admit, Sephiroth looked good on stage up there. How long has it been since I last saw him? Five years? Wow, that really is a long time. Looking back now, I truly wondered why I had allowed that fool to keep his hopes up for so long. But, then I recall the look on his face when the truth finally revealed itself to him. How lovely that face had truly been… so full of pain and anguish…

At any rate. Watching him now, I cannot help but feel the urge to allow him to taste such despair again… Hm? He keeps looking toward a young man by the bar… so that's his new prey, huh? Well now… he is a handsome one, no doubt there… Perhaps my opportunity has arrived? Smirking under my cloak, I quickly make my way over toward the bar. How very fortunate, that we were wearing the same outfit….

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**_AN:_** I am so terribly sorry for the long wait. Between not feeling well, the holidays, and going to Genericon, I've been a little busy. Added to that MASSIVE writer's block, and you get a very long wait. HOWEVER! I believe I have at least partially made up for it in this chapter. I wanted to do the whole party, but I figured you would likely attempt to kill me for making you wait even longer. Please enjoy it as is, and I promise to have the next chapter up ASAP. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9: The Cloaked Man

1Author's Notes: I AM ALIVE!!! Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me through this hell of writer's block, aggravating schoolwork, and the loss of my dog, Queenie. Also, I am currently getting ready to move, so my time has been REALLY limited of late. T.T Anyway. As a warning, the song for this chapter has two sets of lyrics in it at one point. Each pair (every two lines) is sung at the same time. For those of you who did not know. At any rate, enjoy!

**Chapter 9: The Cloaked Man**

_Sephiroth's POV_

We finished up the current song, to the cheers of the gathered folks. Apparently, we had gained some new fans from playing this party. I was watching Cloud out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to be debating something, but I didn't have time to worry about that right now. We were going to do one more song before our break, then come back to finish the night with the other half of the set. Turning to the group, I made the intro. "Ladies and gentlemen! We'd like to thank you very much for your support so far, and we're going to do one more song for you tonight before we take a break." A few groans erupted at this, which surprised me slightly. They must be more smashed then I thought. "Now, now, don't worry we'll be back before the end of the night. As for now, I'd like to introduce you to one of my personal favorites by inviting an old friend up here. Come here, Sora!" Sora came bounding up on stage with a grin as I called to him. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Devils. Never. Cry. ((unknown, taken from Devil May Cry 3: Original Soundtrack))"

I heard Vincent start up at this point, his keyboard set on Organ. His synth and mixers were already going, showing that he had been ready for this song. As it continued along, I began to sway slowly as the latin chorus came on. Then, when it finally ended, I stopped dead.

_Cloud's POV_

I watched as Sephiroth began his next song, not actually realizing what was going on until he stopped dead. Then, he began to sing…

Steal a soul for a second chance

but you will never become a man.

My chosen torture makes me stronger

in a life that craves the hunger

A freedom and a quest for life

until the end of judgement night.

I started. This song was REALLY fast paced! Not to mention it really showed off the Synth player's skill. This was DEFINITE Techno music. I love Techno. But it was kind of weird, too. Because of the way Seph was singing, you would have thought it was metal. I found myself headed off toward the dance floor, moving nearly perfect to the beat. I paid a great deal of attention to the lyrics, however, because I was using Sephiroth's voice to time my journey up to the stage.

Bless me with your gift of light

righteous cause on judgement night

Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed

feel the freedom like no tomorrow

Stepping forth the cure for soul's demise,

Reap the tears of the victim's cries,

Yearning more to hear the suffer of a,

of a demon as I PUT IT UNDER,

I was directly in front of the stage at this point, dancing and moshing with all those around me. It was really enjoyable. I was still kind of out of it at this point though…

Damn, Sephiroth is sexy.

Pro-Sephy: "AWWWWWWW YEEEEEEAH! I WIN!!!!"

Shutting him up mentally, I continued to dance, noting that Sephiroth was watching me directly. Throwing him a wink, I decided in my alcohol-induced state to give him a little show.

Killed before, time to kill them all.

Passed down from righteous law.

Serving justice that dwells in me,

Life-less corpses far as the eye can SEE,

THE EYE CAN SEE,

THE EYE CAN SEE,

The eye can see!

THE EYE CAN SEE!

The eye can see

Throughout this whole section of the song, I danced in a sort of trance. I kept my movements methodical and controlled, being very careful to ensure he saw every part of me at some point or other. I noted the hungry look in his eye as I performed one particular spin that gave him a good view of my ass. Without warning, the song drops to a very quiet, slow section. I picked up on it, and began very slow movements instead, taking my time to gracefully move myself in time to it, rubbing myself every so often as though being caressed by a lover. He looked almost jealously at my hands.

_Bless me, with the, leaf off of the tree,_

_On it, I'll see, the freedom rain,_

_We are, falling, the light is calling,_

_Tears in-side me, calm me down,_

_Midnight, calling, mist of resolving,_

_crown me, with the, pure green leaf,_

I looked towards Sephiroth with a wink, totally oblivious to how I had a small crowd forming around me, watching me dance. I didn't think it was anything major, I was just applying the movement and timing I had learned in my military training and putting it to music…The last section started up, and I matched the music as best I could, noting how Sephiroth was even beginning to move a bit more as he sang.

_Praise to my father_

Life of vengeance a passive test,

_Blessed by the water,_

Until the grave I will rest,

_Black night, Dark sky,_

Engage the pressure till it crumbles,

_The Devils cry_

The existence of lifeless black souls,

_Bless me, with the_

Onward to the sacred battlefield,

_Leaf off of the tree_

Where justification and limits, are revealed

_On it, I'll see,_

Idols of steel, in rage they conquer,

_The freedom rain_

Weed out the killing of victims stronger

Via a sudden moment of clarity, I realized that Sephiroth wasn't the only one singing. That other kid... Sora, I think his name was? He started to sing the softer part, while Sephiroth continued singing the more harsh lyrics. At this point I was starting to run out of ideas (hey, I'm drunk. Give me a break.) So I decided to finish up. I gave him a wink, and beckoned him with one finger, as I walked off toward the bar again. I could feel his eyes following me the entire way, and couldn't help but smirk.

_Axel's POV _

I was staring at the keyboard player throughout this whole song. I couldn't figure it out. I kept racking my brains for an answer. But, it was like, my brain knew the answer but didn't want to tell me. _What the hell does this guy have that I don't?!_

How could Roxas, quite possibly the most gorgeous kid EVER, fall for HIM?! DAMMIT!!! Suddenly, my brain clicked, and I had the best idea ever. I'll just have to show him how much better off he'd be with me... laughing to myself, I headed off, singing along with Seph.

_We are, falling,_

The power's proven to end the madness

_The light is calling_

Upon I take it to end the savage

_Tears in-side me_

The rays of light a truth to meaning

_Calm me down_

To my father my blood is pleading

_Roxas POV_

This song has always been really heavy on the Synth, so I was able to look over Vin while we played. He looked so concentrated, his eyes closing from time to time as he lost himself to the music he was creating. He actually was being pretty animated for him, moving his head and torso in time to the music. It... looked so good... I took a moment to silently thank whatever god had allowed me to be with him...

_Midnight, calling_

A justice and rage for all to feel

_Mist of resolving_

With innocent cries, and hatred squeals

_Crown me, with the_

The gore of evil, seems to satisfy

_Pure green leaf_

When slayed, maimed, and pacified.

_Bless me, with the_

My chosen torture makes me stronger,

_Leaf off of the tree_

In a life that craves the hunger,

_On it, I'll see_

A freedom and a quest for life,

_The freedom rain_

Until the end of judgement night

_??? POV_

I noted every movement the little vixen currently after Sephiroth made. The way he moved, the gracefulness of each small adjustment of his position... it was breathtaking... I could hardly wait to steal this from Sephiroth. I noted the final exchange between them with special interest. Watching as the blonde headed for the bar, I followed him at a light distance. As soon as my ex-lover made his move... so too would I.

_Praise to my father,_

Watch the footsteps but never follow

_Blessed by the water,_

If you want to live tomorrow

_Black night, dark sky_

Steal a soul for a second chance,

_The devils cry._

But you will never become a man.

_Sephiroth's POV_

The song ended with a huge round of applause and cheering. I couldn't have been happier. With a grin, I thanked everyone and reminded them that we would be back after a short break. Quickly moving off stage, I donned my hood and mask. I needed to see Cloud, and there was NO way I could do so if I was being bothered by everyone after the show. Thankfully, I slipped off into the crowd without a hitch, heading straight for the bar, doing my best to calm my raging hormones. Apparently, Cloud was a tease. I hadn't been expecting that, and I'm DAMN sure he knew what his actions had caused. So, without further ado, I made my way over, keeping an eye out for a military uniform...

_Roxas' POV_

After the song, I watched Sephiroth head off. I had seen my brother's earlier display of course, and honestly it had scared the shit out of me at first. Ok... apparently my brother was bi... this would help if he found out I was gay by accident. Still... MY BROTHER IS A FREAKING TEASE!!!! Not even **_I_** could have pulled that off that well! Honestly, jealously was beginning to worm its way into my head. But, shaking that off, I quickly looked, trying to follow Seph's progress. Giving up (I lost him in the crowd), I looked over toward my brother instead. There he was, standing near the bar, looking around. Suddenly, a cloaked figure approached. He was coming from his blind side, though, so my brother didn't see him at first.

... OH...MY... GOD!!!! Ok, I need to pause here for a second. My brain stopped fully for about a minute. The person in the cloak... he... sigh. Well, basically, he grabbed him from behind, turned him around, and kissed him. Hard. Then, he immediately released him and moved back into the crowd. I cocked an eyebrow at this. You'd think that Seph would have stayed longer than that... I then discovered something else about my brother. He is a man-whore. How do I know this? He moved after the cloaked guy, found him in the crowd, and pulled him into quite possibly the hottest kiss I have EVER seen between two guys. Within seconds of initial contact though, the guy in the cloak took over.

Heh. I always knew my big brother would be an Uke. The two had moved off... Just hope Cloud and Sephy aren't TOO loud. After all... who knows how this could end up, with Cloud drunk and Sephy horny? Never would I have believed that it would end up how it did, though...

Author's Notes:

I apologize for both the EXCEEDINGLY long wait since my last update, as well as for the cliffy at the end of this chapter. However, I have to get home (I'm at my grandma's) and have no time to include as much as I wanted to. I PROMISE I will have the next one up within the next two weeks to conclude this section of the party. Again: I truly apologize for that.


	10. Chapter 10: Cloaked Man Revealed

**Chapter 10: Cloaked Man Revealed!**

_Cloud's POV_

I watched from the bar as Sephiroth left the stage. My brain was already muddled from drinking, and when you added in my increased heartbeat and the strange, fluttery feeling in my stomach I was in no condition to track him through this big crowd. Instead, I merely looked around, hoping to spot him before he managed to get to me. After all, he's pretty hard to miss with his height. Without any sort of warning, however, I felt a hand on my shoulder from behind. I went to turn, only to suddenly find myself pressed into an almost smothering kiss that only lasted a second. Finally shaking off the daze, I noted the black cloak my attacker was wearing as he hurried off. Blinking as I realized it must have been Seph, I took off after him. I'm sorry, but I was NOT going to settle for just THAT, ok? I do have standards, and if I do that good of a dance for him he is SO going to give me more than just a quick peck.

Chasing him down, I finally spotted the black cloak in the crowd. I couldn't help but call out to him. "Sephiroth!" As he turns, I jump forward, wrapping my arms around his neck. I note the mask on his face, and quickly push it up, locking my lips with his.

_Sephiroth's POV_

I was making my way toward the bar, only to hear a call from behind me. Turning to see who had recognized me, I suddenly found myself with a certain super-sexy blonde latched onto me without warning. I went to say something, only to have my mask pushed up on my face, and the softest pair of lips I have ever felt pressed against my own. It was truly amazing, to put it simply. I felt a jolt of electricity pass through me the instant our mouths connected. Closing my eyes, and leaning into the kiss felt amazing. I nibbled his lower lip slightly, coaxing a moan from him without meaning to.

… I would now like to request a moment of silence, for what little sanity and self control I had up to this point…

I quickly tried to gather my thoughts, but with the sexy blonde kissing me that was pretty much impossible. Eventually deciding it wasn't worth it, I kissed him extra hard while removing my mask fully, and then leading him around the side of the house. Sure, I had been surprised when he attacked me like that, but I'm not exactly one to let an amazing opportunity like this slide without taking advantage of it.

And to every one of you prudes who are now shaking your heads at me? Shove it up your asses. I'm gonna get myself a sexy blonde boy.

Finally breaking free of the crowd, I pushed him up against the wall of Cid's house, kissing him deeply. One might think he'd be a bit perturbed by that, but instead he simply moaned and pulled me closer with his arms still wrapped about my neck. Letting off a soft moan myself, I slowly lowered my hands down his back, raking his skin with my fingers as I did so, until they rested comfortably against his hips. It's weird, but they just felt… perfect there. Like his hips had been made especially for my hands to sit on. It was kind of strange, though I didn't notice it at the time.

I was rather enjoying this kiss, actually, but was concerned about taking it to the next level. I may be a horn-dog and pervert once I get going, but leading up to that point I'm always careful to be a gentleman. Would he respond if…!

Oh. Oh god. That… wasn't…. I glanced down. It was. Cloud had somehow maneuvered himself to rub his thigh up against my crotch. I moaned as he did it again, and lost all conscious thought at that point. I quickly inserted my tongue into his mouth, and began reciprocating his actions with my own leg. I smirked internally when he let out a low moan that caused my erection to twitch. Oh to have him do that again…

But, as I have often said, God hates me, and decided to prove it by interrupting us at that moment in the form of a female voice.

"What the… CLOUD?!"

_Cloud's POV_

I was practically a puddle when Sephiroth pulled away from me suddenly, looking to the side. Honestly, if he wasn't still holding me up I think I would have dropped to the ground. All I could do was wonder angrily why he had stopped. Then, I registered in my head that someone had called my name. Looking towards the source of the voice, I wound up sobering VERY quickly. "K-Kairi…"

There she stood, my current girlfriend, looking at me with wide eyes and her mouth open in disbelief. Standing beside her was the blonde girl I saw her with earlier, looking as equally flabbergasted. I took a moment to figure out the situation.

'Ok, calm down. Let's review… your girlfriend saw you at a party rubbing against another man like a cat in heat, moaning and practically begging for more. To put it simply, your relationship with her is screwed. Eternally.'

"Cloud…" I cringed, waiting for her to scream, or hit me, or both. Then, she surprised me. "Damn it! Why didn't you give me warning! I don't have my camera with me! And Namine" at this she points to the other young lady "Can't draw THAT fast! I mean seriously!"

… I had to sit there and think for QUITE awhile so as to fully digest what she just said. Sephiroth looked between the two of us, one eyebrow raised. I felt that I should likely introduce them, just to try and give myself time to think. "Kairi, this is Sephiroth, one of my co-workers. Sephiroth, this is my girlfriend, Kairi."

"EX-girlfriend, you mean." She puts her hands on her hips and glares at me a moment, before turning to Sephiroth. "It's a pleasure, Sephiroth. I hope you'll take good care of Cloud. He can be kind of high-maintenance sometimes, but I'm sure you'll get along fine from what I just saw."

We were both left just kind of blinking at her for awhile as her friend giggled. Finally, Sephiroth managed to gain control of himself (I was impressed; I could tell I was out for a while yet). "Wait a moment, what do you mean?"

"Oh come on, isn't it obvious what I mean?" She huffed, looking at us like we were idiots. "Cloud NEVER kisses me like that! Not to mention I've had my suspicions about him and what he really wanted for awhile. Honestly, I'm not all that surprised. I knew he had started working at Cid's restaurant, and figured I could surprise him. Plus my sister Namine is in town to visit, so I figured I should introduce them." The blonde behind her nodded to us, mumbling a 'nice to meet you'. "It's obvious he wants you, Sephiroth, so I might as well step aside, you know?"

Sephiroth nodded, still obviously in shock partially. I could relate. Finally turning to her, I managed to force "I'm sorry, Kairi" out of my throat.

Kairi merely scoffed. "You really think that bothers me? I just want you to be happy, Cloud! Though, you may want to stop soon. The whole reason I found you was because of how much noise you two were making." She winked and laughed as I blushed and looked down, knowing that I had actually made all the noise. "See you later guys! Cloud; if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me. Sephiroth…" She gives him a hard, serious glare at this point. "Take care of him. Got it? Oh, and he likes it when you bite his neck." I blushed further and yelled after her as she just laughed and ran off. Sephiroth merely watched her departure, his face blank.

_??? POV_

I could barely contain my anger. Though my plan to steal Sephiroth's chance for being the first to kiss the young blonde had gone properly, then that girl got involved. I had hoped that this would love them both angry, or perhaps guilty and depressed. I hadn't expected her to be so ACCEPTING! I slammed my hand against the wall. Moving away quickly as she did, I headed back to the bar. Seating myself at the bar, I quickly through back the hood of my coat, revealing my blue hair, pointed ears, and x-shaped scar to all. Ordering a triple shot of JD straight, I turned, hearing a familiar voice in my ear.

"Come now, Saix. I told you, I wanted you to leave him alone. He is bringing me a lot of money, after all."

"Xemnas-sama. I apologize; my old habits got the best of me." I turned in my seat to face my seme. He was the best lover I had ever known, the only person able to dominate me as I longed to be. To all others, I was on top. Only to him, was I below.

"You are forgiven. Besides, I wish to enjoy this party, not linger on past mistakes." Xemnas, in the uniform for his club, sat next to me, ordering a drink of his own.

**Author's Notes:**

Finally, they are together! I'm sure you were all waiting for that, and I hope you enjoyed the slightly citrusy taste of this chapter. Until next time! Currently I'm not 100 sure when it will be, but it should be soon! Please review, as it tends to make me write faster.


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween Part 2 FODF

_**Chapter 11: The Flurry of Dancing Flames (Halloween Pt 2)**_

_Vincent's POV_

I moved from the stage, Roxas following as we headed over to get some water. Being up on stage is enjoyable; don't get me wrong, but having that many bright lights aimed toward you tends to make you quite warm. Grabbing some water bottles from the cooler we put behind the stage, we both enjoyed a chuckle as we noticed Riku and Sora sneaking off. I had always said their ability to find someplace private enough to enjoy one another without interruption was the makings of legend. I smirked, and looked towards Roxas' grinning face. He really was cute, when he smiled. Carefully draping one arm over his shoulder, I leaned against the stage, sipping my water whilst he did likewise.

"Hello! Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to congratulate you two on your great show tonight!" I looked over at the sound of a voice, my smirk disappearing via force of habit. Then, I blinked. As a matter of due course, I blinked multiple times. The man in front of us… well he reminded me of something out of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Mind you, I hadn't watched it of my own free will. Roxas had heard it was funny and blackmailed me into watching it with him. Something I deeply regretted as I had suffered from very strange dreams for a full month afterward. Would it really have harmed me in any way for everyone in our school to know I was ticklish…? Not likely, but I hadn't been willing to take the chance. But, I digress. Nodding my thanks to him, I noted that Roxas seemed unable to remove his eyes from the newcomer. I felt a small twinge of jealousy, and then mentally raised an eyebrow. I say mentally, because as I'm sure you recall my anti-social tendencies have become so instinctual to me that I can barely control them any longer.

"It's nice to meet you guys! You're Roxas and Vincent, right? The name's Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? I'm Sephiroth's roommate. I got dragged along because I really had nothing better to do. Plus I work at the club you guys played at last. You know, the Cave of Evil? Well, anyway, I liked you guys a great deal, so I figured I'd come to see you again." I noted with some amusement how he moved his hands throughout his little speech, making gestures to emphasis a few key points. However, I also noticed how he, like Roxas, seemed unable to remove his eyes from the other. I instantly recognized the lie he had spouted for what it was. He was here for Roxas… Huh. This is interesting… I've had a few try to steal my lover from me, but they were usually female, or at the least our age. Besides, each time Roxas had recognized it as quickly as I had and immediately informed them of the futility of their actions. Currently, I couldn't tell whether to be amused or greatly worried over this. My usual scowl intensifies, as Roxas finally closes his mouth and nods to him, with a nearly mumbled 'nice to meet you'. This… could not be good.

Axel continues his little speech, apparently taking my silence much as he did Roxas' nod, an indication to continue. "Honestly, I knew Sephy (at this point he looked around, likely to ensure that said silver-haired man was nowhere to be seen) could sing. But I never realized just how talented the people he was working with were. Especially you, Roxy! I was really impressed, that was some of the best bass playing I've heard in awhile!" I blinked again, looking down at Roxas. So, that was his plan, huh? Flatter Roxas right in front of me, leaving him comparing us subconsciously as we stand next to one another. An interesting concept… but one that had already failed miserably. You see, Roxas hates having his name shortened. He is the only person I have ever met, or even heard of for that matter, that hated having his name mangled more than I did. As a matter of fact, the only time I made the attempt he had punched me on reflex, before storming off and not talking to me for a week. I literally watched as the redhead's spell on my lovable blonde break when Roxas' eyes flashed angrily. I quickly shifted myself slightly so as to not be in the direct line of fire.

_Roxas' POV_

Okay, allow me a moment to explain myself. Many of you were likely thinking 'How could you do that?! How dare you so openly drool over someone else in front of your boyfriend, especially when your boyfriend is as smexy as Vincent!' Well, I'll gladly explain this to you right now.

There I was, happily enjoying a break with my lover (and loving the feel of his body pressed against mine), when this really weird dude shows up and just starts talking to us randomly. I looked over towards him, and my brain shut down. 'Wow… that guy's hair is wacked out… who the hell would want their hair that color? I mean, seriously, it's almost bright enough to blind somebody… and those spikes!!! How the hell much gel does he USE?! Admittedly it's Halloween, but still! Plus, he must have something at least similar regularly. NOBODY could wear THAT hair without some difficulty unless they were used to it!'

Now, during this entire episode, I hadn't noticed the way he was dressed, the fact he was staring at me, or anything else. Then I heard him call me 'Roxy'. BIG mistake. I immediately snapped out of my daze, instinctively getting pissed. I HATE having people call me 'Roxy'. The only one allowed to do that is Vincent, and that's only because he never calls me Roxy unless we've just had sex. And at that point I'm too tired and happy-high to really care. THIS was an entirely different situation. I finally noted his outfit and mentally gagged as I realized what he was up to, running through what he had said so far in my head. As usual, Vincent's timing was perfect when he moved out of the way, and I moved toward this hedgehog-looking freak.

"What did you call me?" I asked in a low hiss, my eyes burning angrily. Apparently, he didn't know what that meant, as he merely grinned and repeated that most hated of words. That name which is the bane of my very existence.

"Roxy, of course!"

That did it. Without thinking twice I launched myself at the guy, swinging. Tomato Head was apparently a bit faster than I thought, though, because with a "whoa!" he dodged my attack, almost twirling like some kind of ballerina. I quickly adjusted my trajectory, moving to strike again. But, it was the same. Each time I struck out towards him he would twirl or lean, dodging me in ways that honestly almost made it look like he was dancing. Eventually, I wound up next to the stage again, breathing heavily while glaring at him. He just kind of chuckled, which made me angry again, but Vincent put a hand on my shoulder, holding me back and calming me.

"Hey now Roxas! Geez, sorry, I didn't think you'd mind being called by a shorter name! Yeesh, I was trying to be friendly after all. Got it memorized?"

I growled again, only to have Vincent drape his arm across my shoulders and sigh. "Axel. In case you haven't noticed, Roxas is spoken for. If you'll excuse us, the time has come for the show to resume." Finishing his water, he releases me and heads for the stage. I turn to follow, but pause. Turning back to Axel, I decide to explain something to him.

"Besides, there's no way I would drop Vincent for you, pal. Who on earth would want to be with an over-bearing, makeup using, obviously immature, sluttish, hedgehog-haired freak like you?"

Grinning to myself at the look of pure hurt and horror on his face, I headed back to the stage, whistling in my head.

_Sephiroth's POV_

Cloud and I spent a little time together talking at the bar, mostly about work nonsense. Finally, he worked up the nerve (I could tell he had been meaning to for awhile), and asked me straight out. "Sephiroth… after what happened… does this make us a couple…?"

I merely smirked, taking one last sip of my drink. "Cloud. What this means is what you want it to mean. If you want our actions to signify that we are a couple, it shall. If you merely want to view it as a lapse in judgment, or perhaps a one time occurrence caused by alcohol and lust, then so be it. The choice is your own. Think it over. For now, I need to get back on stage." He merely nods, obviously mulling over what I said as I head for the stage. Suddenly, on a whim, I decide I'll give him something to help his decision.

Moving up to the stage, I noted Roxas and Vincent acting a bit more clingy then usual. Well, ok. Roxas was practically attached to Vincent as they made sure no one had messed with the instruments during our break, as Vincent isn't the clingy type but any means, but you get the point I'm sure. Riku and Sora were sweaty, and apparently had found someplace private and secluded long enough to cause the small bit of white on Riku's neck. I quickly pointed it out to him, and he wiped it away with a blush. However, I needed to talk to my brother about something else.

"Roran." I remembered my stage etiquette at the last second, and he nodded to show he was listening. "I need a favor. Use your acoustic for the next song. Do you remember that one song you wrote to throw off your mother about you and Sora?" He nodded, then seemed to understand and walked over to grab his guitar. I moved to the mike. It was time to welcome everyone back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We'd like to thank you for waiting so patiently, but we are finally ready to resume! Our first song is going to be rather low-key, but I'm sure you'll all enjoy it! It's called, Hey There Delilah (Plain White T's)"

Nodding to Riku, I began at the correct point.

_Cloud's POV_

I was hanging out around the bar; thinking about what Sephiroth had said when he took the stage again. What did I want that kiss to be…? I admit he is extremely handsome, and I'm not going to deny the jolt of electricity that passed through me when we kissed. He was an amazing kisser, and I had never felt anything like what I did while he was dominating me like that. Then, my head perks up when the next songs begins, and blink when I hear the lyrics…

"Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City?

I'm a thousand miles away but, girl, tonight you look so pretty.

Yes you do.

Times Square can't shine as bright as you.

I swear it's true…

He there Delilah don't you worry about the distance,

I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen.

Close your eyes…

Listen to my voice it's my disguise…

I'm by your side…

Oh, it's what you do to me…

Oh, it's what you do to me…

Oh, it's what you do to me…

Oh, it's what you do to me, what you do to me."

This song… Sephiroth was singing it for me… I could tell. Though the lyrics weren't what he was truly thinking, it was obvious that he meant it as a way to convey his thoughts to me.

"Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard.

But just believe me, girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar.

We'll have it good…

We'll have the life we knew we would…

My word is good…

Hey there Delilah I've got so much left to say,

If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away

I'd write it all…

Even more in love with me you'd fall…

We'd have it all…

Oh, it's what you do to me…

Oh, it's what you do to me…

Oh, it's what you do to me…

Oh, it's what you do to me…"

Sephiroth… he was trying to explain that he didn't want that kiss to be the end of us… But he would respect my decision. Though he wants us together, he doesn't want us that way if it means I'd be uncomfortable, or if it wasn't what I wanted. I was truly touched… and I knew my answer immediately. There could be no doubt in my mind about what I wanted anymore.

"Oh, a thousand miles seems pretty far,

But they've got planes and trains and cars,

I'd walk to you if I had no other way…

Our friends would all just laugh at us,

But we'd just laugh along because,

We know that none of them have felt this way…

Delilah I can promise you,

That by the time that we get through,

The world will never ever be the same. And you're to blame…

Hey there Delilah, you be good and don't you miss me.

Two more years and you'll be done with school, and I'll be making history,

Like I do…

You know it's all because of you…

We can do whatever we want to…

Hey there Delilah here's to you… This one's for you…

Oh, it's what you do to me…

Oh, it's what you do to me…

Oh, it's what you do to me…

Oh, it's what you do to me, what you do to me."

I had made up my mind. Thanking Sephiroth silently, I ordered a glass of water from the bartender. I intended on being perfectly sober when I told him my decision.

As I went to take a sip from my drink, I was suddenly glomped from behind by a familiar-feeling pair of arms. "CLO-KUN!!!" I fell off my chair, struggling with my attacker before easily pinning him. Once I realized who it was, however, I quickly got up, smiling. "Zidane!"

Pulling himself to a standing position in front of me was both one of my best friends, and my former crush. Zidane Tribal. His brushed-down hair and mischief-filled grin hadn't changed at all, and I couldn't help but smile in response. He was one of the few people able to pull a smile from me, something he constantly teased me about. He was wearing his signature Halloween costume: a stereotypical pirate outfit. He looked like Jack Sparrow without the dreads. "Hey there Clo-kun! How have you been lately, huh? It's been nearly a month since we last talked!" At this point he gives a cute little pout, before grinning again. "Ahhh doesn't matter! It's just so good to see you! Zell and Selphie are here too!"

I blinked a few times, and then gasped. "You've got to be kidding! Where are they?!" I immediately looked around, trying to find them.

"I'll lead you to them, the whole group is here! Come on!" Pulling me with him quickly, we wound up in a far corner of the yard. We could still hear the music and party, but that really didn't matter. All around us were friends from high school and my short stint in the military. The guys and girls were, though close to one another, talking in their own little groups. Well, except Squall, who was in between the two sulking like usual. Ever since he changed his name to Leon it was a little better, but we all still called him Squall, something that annoyed him to no end.

I'll give you a quick rundown of who was here, how I knew them, and what they were dressed as, so please forgive me. Tifa and I had been friends since we were little, having grown up next to each other. She was dressed like Tsunade from the anime Naruto, with her long black hair tied into two ponytails, a purple diamond-shape painted on her forehead between her brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a grey Gi-style top and karate pants, with a green jacket over them.

Aerith, my ex-girlfriend, was dressed like some kind of wizard or priestess, with white robes lined with red. Her brown hair was hidden beneath a deep cowl, and she was carrying some kind of staff with her. She looked like a White Mage from some RPG.

Selphie, Zell's girlfriend and my old lab partner (shudder), was wearing a Hawaiian Luau outfit, complete with a coconut-shell bra and grass skirt. I wasn't really surprised; the girl was so hyper that she needed loose clothing to keep from hurting herself each day.

Quistis was there as well. Actually, she had been our teacher, but she was extremely young when she got the job. As a result, we connected with her and she remained our friend even after graduating. She was dressed like a nurse, including the hat and a very large syringe.

The last young lady there was Lulu, our group's darkest member. She wore her favorite outfit, a belt-skirt (no, not a skirt so shirt it looks like a belt but a skirt made OUT of belts), and a fur-lined black coat that she left open to reveal her cleavage. To be honest she was extremely smart and good looking, but her demeanor tends to scare most people off. If the two of us hadn't both been in the art club, we never would have become friends.

The guys were over doing their usual. That is, Zell and Zack were arguing about something random while Irvine bugged the heck out of Squall. Zidane, Tidus, and Wakka were talking about Blitzball (like usual). I just laughed and headed over towards them.

Zell, Zack and I had all had the same gym class together back in school. Zell was a martial artist, and about as good as Tifa (though they had never fought so that had never been confirmed). He was energetic, to say the least, and it had made sense when he and Selphie had decided to go out. Their sugar-loving, energetic personalities had meshed perfectly. He was dressed in a swimsuit and tank top, with a surfboard beside him. Apparently, he and his girl had decided to share a theme.

Zack, on the other hand, was dressed as he always was. The guy owned at least twenty pairs of the same outfit, I SWEAR! The only difference was he had added a metal bracer and shoulder guard onto one arm. Other than that, he was wearing a sleeveless, turtleneck shirt with matching pants. While I had an identical outfit that was dark blue (which I had received from him, no less), his was purple. He also had on a pair of brown combat boots. Zack had been my superior in the military; though not the head of our unit he was the second in command at the time. We had hit it off, and I had introduced him to my friends. In particular, to Aerith, who he was now engaged to.

Tidus and Wakka were dressed in their Blitzball uniforms. Both played professionally. Currently, they played on the same team after Wakka had taken over as captain of their team. Originally, Tidus had played for the Zanarkind Abes, but hated knowing he was playing on the same team his father once captained and had quit.

Irvine was wearing a cowboy outfit, complete with his trademark hat and boots. Then again, he always dressed like a cowboy, with denim jeans, a long leather coat, his hat and boots. Shirts varied, but were almost always button-up. I had met him in the military too. He had been a sharpshooter support for our unit, and he was damn good at what he did. After he met the group, he had gained a rather obvious crush on Squall, and began aggravating him whenever possible. Apparently, it was the only way he knew of to get any kind of reaction out of our enigmatic companion.

I watched with amusement when Rinoa walked up and grabbed Irvine by the ear, dragging him away before returning to Squall and snuggling up to him. Rinoa was Squall's longtime girlfriend, and hated when Irvine bugged him. She felt sorry for Irvine, it's true, but she wasn't giving up Squall without a fight.

Being reunited with my friends, I began to chat with them like old times. Apparently, each of them lived not far from here and had heard about the party, so they came to investigate. I couldn't help but grin, knowing it had been Zell, Zack, and Zidane (The Three Zees as we called them) had caused this, always in the mood for a party.

Well, if nothing else, when I told Sephiroth about my decision, I could introduce my friends.

DNS: Yes, Yes, I know the ending sucked but I have to get to class and have hit a stumbling block. I promise I will update ASAP, and hopefully the next chapter won't be quite so bad. As usual, please R&R.

Sephiroth: Please do so. I'm tired of hearing him whine about how horrible his writing is, and the better he feels about his ability to write the more of it he does.


	12. Chapter 12: End of Halloween

**Chapter 12: End and Aftermath of All Hollow's Eve**

_Axel's POV_

I couldn't believe it. Roxas' words echoed in my head, and hard as I tried I couldn't get them out. Did… did he really mean all of that…?

"_Besides, there's no way I would drop Vincent for you, pal. Who on earth would want to be with an over-bearing, makeup using, obviously immature, sluttish, hedgehog-haired freak like you?"_

I shake my head, trying to physically dislodge that which I can't mentally. It doesn't help. I pause near the cars, checking my reflection in a side mirror out of habit. Man, it was scary how much Roxas' insults had gotten to me. My skin looked dull, almost a little waxy. My eyes had dulled, hell, even my spikes had begun to droop a little. I gave a sigh, but jumped when I heard someone behind me. Turning just in time, I saw… somebody with pink hair tripping and hitting the pavement with a small yelp. I gave another sigh, before moving to help the girl up.

_Yuffie's POV_

Oh… My… God… It's really HIM!!!

Wha-Wait a sec. What are you all doing in my head? I don't like it! Get out of here this insta-what? Whaddya mean you CAN'T?! Kusooooooo!!!! Huh? Who am I and who was I talking about? Well, _I'm_ Yuffie Kisaragi, the pride of the Wutai-style ninjas! As far as who I was talking about… now, promise you won't laugh! It's the hottest guy in my high school, Vincent Valentine. Hey! I mean it!

Alright, fine. Yeah, so he doesn't have preppy girls tripping over themselves in attempts to date him like Riku, but he does have his own group of admirers! The problem is that he himself doesn't even know it, and it's all because Vincent only has eyes for HIM. That evil, hotness-stealing bastard, otherwise known as Roxas. If it hadn't been for him stealing Vincent three months before everyone realized EXACTLY how hot the guy is, Valentine-sama would already be MINE!!!

But anyway, I'm getting off topic. See, my dad, Godo Kisaragi, is good friends with Cid. Apparently, they went to high school together. But anyway, I got dragged along with my Dad to this party, only to see the ONLY guy I've ever wanted walk up on stage! Needless to say, I freaked and kinda hid for awhile. Once I had calmed down, I came back to find the band was on break, and quickly started to look for my dream guy. Luckily he was just behind the stage, which made it easy for me to (jealously) watch while he and Evil Boy relaxed.

I was about ready to leave when that red-haired train wreck showed up. I saw the whole thing, and suddenly had an idea. That guy no doubt wished that Roxas was single… And I wanted Vincent to be single… Maybe we could work together so we would both get what we wanted?

I followed him out to the small lot where everyone had parked, while the band started again. Moving to say 'hi', I tripped over a rock and landed flat on my face. Hey, say what you want, it's hard to move around dressed like Haruno Sakura when you're not used to it! I sat up with a small 'owwww!' as he moved to help me up.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, seeming a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just my pride."

"You should watch where you're going, got it memorized?" The guy smirked, which made him look pretty good-looking, actually, before turning to leave. "Well, see ya, Ninja Girl."

"Hey, wait!" he turns back, one eyebrow raised. I had finally gathered myself well enough to move forward with my plan. "You're that guy who was hitting on Roxas, right?" He looks slightly surprised at my knowing this, while I grin and continue. "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, and I want to help you out! Give me your name, and you've got yourself the best matchmaker in town!"

The dude looks at me suspiciously for a second, and I can't help but think of a streetwalker wondering if somebody is a cop or a client. "That makes no sense. Why would you help me? And just as important, HOW could you possibly help me?"

I grinned mischievously at him. "Why do I want to help? Because we both want to see those two separated. How can I help? I know more about them both than you do, _and_ I can get a hold of them at school, which you can't." I emphasize my points with my hands, as usual.

He seems to mull this over a bit, before grinning again. "Alright, Yuffie. The name's Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? So… what's the plan?"

My grin broadens. "Well…"

_Sephiroth's POV_

The rest of the concert had gone perfectly, and even Demyx didn't miss a single note. The crowd was cheering while we huddled, trying to decide on what song we wanted to end the show with tonight. We only had enough time left for one song, but couldn't agree on which one to play. Demyx wanted Aerials (System of a Down), while Roxas and Riku argued for It's All the Same (Sick Puppies). Vincent, as usual, had no opinion. I took a moment to look at the crowd, then did a double take.

It… couldn't be… but it was. There, at the bar, was Saix, my ex. Instantly, I turned to the others and growled out "We're doing Duality (Slipknot)."

The others looked at me and blinked, but Riku had seen who I had, and knew immediately why I had chosen that song. I had actually written a small group of songs just after breaking up with Saix, and used them to this day in order to help let out aggression and stress.

Demyx went to protest, but quickly stopped with a 'meep' sound when I glared at him. Having that settled, we all took our positions. "Well folks, our time is almost up for tonight." This was met with a general groan, because we stopped when the party did. "However, we've decided to leave you all with one last song. This, is, Duality."

_Cloud's POV_

"Zell, knock it off."

"No! Come on, man! You've NEVER let me and Selphie meet any of your girlfriends before, and I heard she's here tonight!"

"Forget it Zell."

"Why not?!"

"Because a) I have to prepare people before they meet you and Selphie due to how hyper you two are, and b) I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND RIGHT NOW!!!"

"No we're not!" He decides to whine about my accusation, and completely ignore the second part of the statement.

I respond with one eyebrow cocked. "Says the guy who's doing jumping jacks while talking to me because I don't feel like doing laps around the yard."

"…" He stops said activity, arms crossed… only to begin pacing about ten seconds later. "Oh, so I hate staying still! That doesn't mean that I need to come with a warning label, you know!"

Irvine hears this, and decides to stop bothering Squall and Rinoa long enough to prove Zell wrong. "No, but what ya did when ya first met my mom _does_ earn ya a warning label, Zell."

Zell begins punching air for lack of anything better to do while pouting. "How? It's not _my _fault she was carrying something when she went to say hi to me!"

"No," Zidane adds, "but the resulting mess after you glomped both her _and_ the cake she was holding is worth noting."

"I told you, I didn't see it! Otherwise I never would have done something like that!"

Irvine looks at Zell, a bit disgruntled. "IT WAS BIGGER THAN SHE WAS!!!" Oh, yeah. He's still a little bit peeved at Zell for glomping his mother and her homemade cake on Irvine's 19th birthday.

"And? No offense, but your mom's pretty small. So that doesn't mean too much, really."

Irvine then proceeded to chase Zell, yelling obscenities as we all just watched and laughed. Man, I love my friends. Some of the stories we have together… I looked up as I heard Sephiroth thank everyone for coming out, and telling them to drive safe. Looks like the party's finally over. Now, for the hard part. I note as he packs up his mike stand, then walks over towards me, a small smirk on his face. I am amazingly aware of all my friend's stares on my back, as I walk towards him. "Sephiroth…"

He stops a pace from me, looking me right in the eyes. "Cloud. Have you… made your decision already?"

I nod, then look down towards the ground to hide the blush on my face. Though I knew what it was I wanted, and how to say it, I couldn't help but be a little embarrassed having to say it to his face. Not to mention in front of all my friends. Thankfully they were at a slight distance, so I could say this without them hearing. "Sephiroth… I thought about it, and I decided I want to try being with you. But, I want to take it slow, ok? This whole thing is still pretty new to me…"

I felt him take my chin, and lift it so I was looking at him. I was surprised to see a pleased smile on his face, that made me feel like smiling too. "Cloud… I understand. We'll take things slow, I promise." Leaning in, slowly, he kisses me on my lips so softly it's barely a brush of our lips.

Now, I had managed to COMPLETELY forget my friends until that point, when they made themselves known with a collective 'ooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo…' I blushed even deeper, before turning back to them.

"Everyone, this is Sephiroth, my…boyfriend." I grinned in spite of myself, glad I could get myself to say it. "Sephiroth, these are my friends." I began to introduce them each in turn, while noting their reactions.

Tifa looked rather shocked, but quickly got over it and smiled, shaking Sephiroth's hand politely before he bent down and kissed her hand, which got her blushing. She was a tomboy, but chivalry ALWAYS got to her. Aerith and Zack just smiled and greeted him politely. Rinoa and Squall obviously knew him already, so no big issue there, though Sephiroth seemed a bit perturbed that I had known them. After all, we work with Squall, and I explained that's the whole reason I knew about the restaurant having an open position. Lulu seemed to like him instantly, an extremely rare thing, but I just shrugged it off. Probably liked his clothes or something. Zidane was polite enough, as was Irvine (though he was eying him appraisingly, something I smacked him in the back of the head for). Tidus and Wakka gave him their usual enthusiastic greetings, by dual-smacking his back. I was rather amused when he easily shrugged off that which would usually stagger people, and returned the gesture. And left both cringing.

Lulu and Sephiroth began comparing clothing stores (I KNEW it!) when Zidane came up and gave my hair a ruffle. "I always had the feeling you played for both teams. Can't really blame ya though… if I didn't have Garnet and he wasn't with you, I'd prolly be taking a shot at him." I blushed and glared at him, causing him to laugh. "I'm kidding, relax! Though, you might want to save him. Zell and Selphie are headed towards him." I blinked, then looked on in horror as Sephiroth was team-glomped by the hyper, sugar-high couple.

"It's sosososososososososo nice to meet you!" squealed Selphie, before straddling him and looking down at him. "I'm Selphie! You have really nice eyes! Did you get your eyes from your mom, or your dad? How did you get your hair so long? Can I touch it? Do you want to touch mine? It's soooooooooo soffffft!" This had taken an approximate ten seconds to say, and she now had HER hands wrapped in MY boyfriends hair, while her own boyfriend just stood to the side laughing, and crowing something about always knowing 'Cloud was a fairy' or some such nonsense.

I quickly stomped over, gripped Selphie under her arms, and tossed her to Zell. "Keep your pet under control, Zell, or I'll do it for you!" I then helped Sephiroth up, brushing off his cloak. "I'm sorry, those two and sugar never mix. But, if they don't get a certain amount each day it's even worse, so…"

He merely chuckles, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. They're no worse than my roommate. Speaking of which, where is he… we have to leave soon."

I note Roxas walking towards us with some guy with really long black hair, and wave him over. "Well, there's my brother. I just hope he won't freak when I tell him about us…"

Sephiroth laughs, and merely states "I doubt he'll have a problem with it." I raise an eyebrow, but before I can ask why he thinks that I suddenly notice he's holding hands with the black–haired guy. So… that's the deal. I grin, noting that the instant they notice me their hands disengage.

_Sephiroth's POV_

As Roxas approached, I suddenly had an idea. I quickly leaned down, giving Cloud another quick kiss as soon as I was sure that Roxas would see. "I need to find Axel and get going. I'll see you at work?" He nodded, seeming a little dumbstruck. I merely smirked, and headed off.

I finally ran into Axel, over by my car, actually. This surprised me, but then I noticed the look on his face. It was the look of someone who had taken a hit, but wasn't going to give up just yet. I smirked, the look definitely suited him.

Without a word, we climbed into the car. Also without a word, we headed home. The only thing spoken between us was a mumbled 'good night' as I went upstairs and and he moved to turn on the TV. Once in my room, I slowly stripped down, running the night's events through my mind. Crawling into bed, I once again remembered the passionate kiss we had shared with a grin. Today had indeed been a good day. I smirked as I dozed off, thinking that my imagination of holding and kissing Cloud had been nothing in comparison to the real thing.

_Riku's POV_

After the show, Sora helped pack my gear, and we started loading everything into the van. I took a moment, as I always did, to admire the paint job. Every time I looked at the depiction of Cerberus that Vincent had painted on the back doors, I was awed. The guy could definitely be an artist if he wanted. He certainly had the 'brooding angst' bit nailed.

Speaking of, where was he? Ah, there. I saw Vincent parting ways with the Strife brothers. I noticed that they were pointedly not looking at one another, but brushed it off as I got into the back of the van with Sora. The drive home was pretty quiet, mostly just talking about school stuff.

"I'm just glad tomorrow's Sunday. Riku and I can spend most of the day together!" My beloved latched onto my arm after this statement, causing me to grin. He really could be adorable some days.

Vincent looks at us in the mirror, one eyebrow raised. "I still want to know how you convinced _your_ mother to let you skip church."

I shrugged. "As far as she knows, I'm going to the church on the other side of town with So-chan and his parents." It had taken awhile, but I got her to believe it eventually. She never went to the other church, so it had worked.

Vincent nods, as he pulls up into Sora's driveway. "I'll see you guys on Monday, then." We said our goodbyes, and hopped out. We watched as he drove off, before heading into the house. It was about one AM, so Sora's parents were asleep already. They had been kind enough to leave us some food, though. We microwaved the steak, macaroni, and potatoes before sitting at the table and eating, just enjoying each other's company.

It may seem strange to some, but we did this a lot. For us, lots of times, just being able to sit together and relax more was than enough. Personally, I think it's one of the reasons why we've done so well together. Because we don't _always_ have to be doing something. We can just be together. We still had our arguments, obviously. I mean, what _friends_ don't, forget what _couples_ doesn't?! But, we had never had to truly _fight_ over anything.

We finished dinner, and I told him I was going to shower and get the paint off. He nodded as I headed to the downstairs bathroom, not wanting to risk bothering Sora's parents until I had to. Slowly removing my costume, I could hear the water running through the pipes as Sora cleaned our dishes. I hopped into the shower, setting the water to slightly higher than lukewarm. Allowing the water to hit me, I watched as the face-paint melted away down the drain.

Normally, I prefer my water a bit hotter, but I had a hunch that I wouldn't be alone for long. My hunch was confirmed as, with a smirk, I heard the door open and close. After a moment of hearing clothes being shed, the curtain opened and closed behind me. "Couldn't wait, Sora?"

I turn, taking in his naked form. No matter how many times I see it, I'm always awed by his beauty. I move to the side and sidle behind him, so he can get under the spray. I look him over from behind for a moment, taking in his slender torso, slightly curved hips, and perfectly formed backside.

Reaching over, I grab some soap and a washcloth before pulling Sora back out of the spray. I throw some soap on the cloth, then reach out and begin lathering up this beautiful young man before me. I take my time, enjoying the small sounds he makes as I do this. His skin is pretty sensitive, so even the smallest of caresses usually affects him.

I slowly work my way down his arms, taking care to get in between each finger. Then, I go across his shoulders before very slowly working my way down his back. I pause as I reach his ass, skipping it to knead and wash his legs instead. I do them one at a time, as careful with his feet as I was his hands. Finally, I move back to soap and massage his gorgeous ass (there is a difference between a butt and an ASS, and Sora definitely had that difference), taking my time to clean his crack and tease his entrance, forcing him to release a gasp and small moan. I smile as I stand, pushing him back under the water.

I wait as he rinses off, pulling him back and turning him. I take a moment to admire how cute he looked, his face flushed, his breathing slightly ragged. Giving him a small kiss, I begin to soap his chest and stomach taking my time to pinch and tease his nipples so as to force out a few more of the gasps and moans I've come to love so much.

As badly as I wanted to move this scenario forward fully, I can already hear him yelling at me for breaking the 'no-sex-in-the-house' rule. As such, I decided to improvise. I kiss him deeply, pulling him close with my free hand as my washing hand moved down to begin lathering the sparse hair on his groin. I smile at the gasp and shiver I receive as my fingers 'accidentally' brush his hardened member. I slowly stroked Sora, under the pretense of cleaning him. His hands cling to my shoulders, helping him keep his balance. The washcloth continued on its way down, to later and caress his sack.

"Ri-Riku..." He pleads, a look of longing in his eyes. He hates being teased. I smile, before dropping the washcloth. I kiss him hard, slipping my tongue into his waiting mouth. He wraps his arms around my neck, pulling us closer together with a moan as my hand resumes stroking him, this time with more speed and force. After a few minutes, I feel him beginning to squirm, signaling an oncoming climax. "Riku... I-I'm gonna... AGH!" I quickly kiss him hard, swallowing his moans as his seed shoots out across my hand and our stomachs. Holding him tight about the waist, keeping him from collapsing. We discovered after the first stand-up blow job I gave him that his legs give out at this point.

I carefully move him under the water, allowing the spray from the showerhead to remove the last of the soap from Sora, along with his seed from both of us. After a few moments, he manages to stand and push me back a bit as he washes his hair. Once this ritual is finished, he picks up the abandoned washcloth and turns back to me, a mischevious grin on his face. "Now it's your turn, koi."

As hard as I tried, I couldn't suppress my smirk. Looks like we wouldn't be heading to bed _just_ yet.

_Roxas' POV_

I was still in shock, even as I lay there in my bed, waiting for sleep to take me. Sephiroth... had kissed Cloud... and Cloud had _liked_ it! I had no clue that my brother swung both ways! With a shake of my head, I decide to leave it for the morning. After all, it's not like being bi was bad or anything. I was just a bit shocked and confused was all. Cloud had just... always seemed so 'normal' to me...

Then again, dad was supposedly pretty normal before his band went big... I sighed, considering that turn of events. You see, our father Kefka was the guitarist and singer for a metal band back in the eighties. They got really big really quickly, and it went to his head. The next thing anyone knew, he was wearing weird clothes and clown makeup. He was almost never home anymore, doing the usual thing for huge musicians back then. Drugs, booze, and wild parties all over the place.

I was too young at the time to really remember him all that well, but Cloud had an eidetic memory. As such, he knew him far too well, and held nothing but contempt for him. He was home maybe six times in a year, and never for longer than a week. Eventually, just as their popularity was dying down, he died in a car crash. As it turns out, he had been out drinking with a girlfriend our family had known nothing about, and hit a telephone pole on their way to the hotel. Our mother was devastated. She became sickly not long after that, and died maybe a month later.

As it turned out, we had inherited everything from our parents, but CPS of course had to do their jobs. But... they couldn't. They did eventually put us in foster care together, though. The problem had been that they had wanted to separate us at first, but Cloud wouldn't have it. He managed to fight them off for a good three months before they finally gave in and agreed to place us together. As soon as he turned eighteen, he got guardianship for me, and we moved to our current apartment. I was always glad about that, I loved Cloud and couldn't think of a person I would want to take care of me more.

I smiled, finally feeling my body succumb to sleep. I guess... Cloud knows what he's doing, and I shouldn't bother worrying over it...

_**Author's Notes:**_

Greetings, all! I apologize for how late this update was, but I wanted to wait until my Neesan returned from her trip. Thank you all for the continued support, and I hope you like this chapter. To show my thanks, I forced Riku to give us that slightly citrus-tasting look into his and Sora's love life. I tried to get more, but he resisted all further torture attempts.

Riku: UNTIE ME ALREADY!!!!!

Not until you agree to let these people see a proper lemon::glare::

Riku: Why does it have to be me and Sora?!

Because Vincent is practically asexual, same as Zexion, so the odds of getting them to allow it is close to nil; plus Cloud and Sephiroth are taking it slow. And I refuse to use the minor side-pairings for citrus, as it's just weird.

Anyway. Please Review, if you feel like it, and I hope you continue to enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13: Dark Morning

Chapter 13: Reflections on a Dark Morning

_Vincent's POV_

I look up from my sketchpad, finally noticing the impending dawn. Sitting on the railing of my balcony, I sigh. Last night's strangely warm temperature has given way to a cold front, and overcast skies. I feel the rain in the air, and give it maybe until afternoon before it comes down. I cock an eyebrow, watching as my father returns home. I watch as he deposits the car into the garage, before moving into the house proper. Strange… his return wasn't scheduled until tomorrow.

You see, my father is one of the head scientists for the ShinRa Company. Most know them as an electricity supplier that researches alternative fuels, but the truth is that they have a hand in almost every industry via their subsidiaries, affiliates, and dummy corporations. My father works in the pharmaceutical and medical field for them, researching everything from new medications to biological weaponry.

Yes, you heard that right. ShinRa's biggest money maker is in their top-secret weapons research. However, this is unimportant to the tale at hand. Because of my father's work and his obsession with the medical aspect of it, I hardly ever see him for longer than a day. I'm rather used to it by now. I can't help but wonder at the irony of it all, though. Most teens' dearest wish is time away from their parents. It's my living hell. Perhaps that's why I'm so socially inept…

Hm? Oh, my mother? Well… actually, she passed away a few years ago, from brain cancer. Not long before I met Roxas, actually. Ever since then, my father has spent practically every waking moment that he could at the lab, researching all kinds of new medicines and treatments for 'incurable' diseases. None had worked fully as yet, but apparently they've had some progress. As far as I can tell, he's trying to drown himself in work so he won't have to deal with his loss.

I can't help but pause at this thought. How would I react were Roxas to ever leave me…? Would I find someway to hide from the grief, as my father did…?

_Sephiroth's POV_

I awoke at the usual time, and began my usual routine, smiling as the radio begins to belting out _Soramimi Cake_ (unknown, any help is appreciated). I sing along, dancing a bit as I do so. Normally, I'd be pissed about Axel changing the station on me, As it is, I'm too happy about having Cloud to be pissed. I change it back in time to hear an announcement about their Most Original Band contest. Hikari no Shin had already entered, of course. It was a chance to play a _huge_ concert pretty soon. We wouldn't hear anything for a few more days, though.

I move downstairs after dressing, only to find Axel in another funky position on the couch. His pants had shifted even further down on his hips during the night, barely allowing for decency. His knees were hooked over the back of the couch, but he was twisted so his back was at an angle across the couch, so just his head and right shoulder/arm were falling over as he snored away. I sigh, shaking my head and moving into the kitchen. Let's see... what should I make today...?

_Axel's POV_

I awoke with a start from my dream of slaying the Vincent-Dragon to rescue Prince Roxas, my nose instantly going into overdrive. I quickly sorted the scents assaulting my nostrils. Bacon...eggs...apples...cinnamon...and...chocolate? I paused, trying to let my brain catch up as I ran to the kitchen to confirm. Sephy was setting up the table, whereupon lay two large helpings of bacon and eggs (our usual). _But_, with them were... oh man, I'm drooling just _thinking _about them!

There, on the table, was a _big _pan of Sephiroth's Signature Baked Apples(tm) and a plate of his Supreme Triple Chocolate Chip Muffins. I quickly sat down, removing my gloves before beginning to fill my plate. "Wow! You _never _make these at home, Sephy! What's the occasion?"

In hindsight, no matter how excited, NEVER shorten Sephiroth's name out loud with him within hearing range.

After having a spoon collide with my temple at high speed, he answers. "If you must know, I'm celebrating having a new boyfriend."

I can't help but stare as he begins to calmly eat. Apparently, this bf of his doesn't realize he's just hooked up with a psychotic, sadistic bastard. Then, my tummy yells at me for ignoring it, and I begin eating, shrugging it off. Not my problem.

I start the dishes once we're done, and wave to Seph as he heads off to work.

_Sora's POV_

I woke up the next day, feeling really warm and comfy. Looking up, I notice silver bangs and can't contain my smile. Riku is so _handsome _when he's asleep! Mind you, he's always hot, but he's extra hot while he's relaxed in his sleep. He always seems to have this sort of tension in him while he's awake, that only leaves while his brain is shut down at night. It leaves him looking like some kind of god.

With a small sigh, I snuggle closer to him, smiling as I feel his hands tighten a little around me. It's almost as though I'm a source of comfort to him. The thought makes me feel all fuzzy inside. Especially because I happen to know it's true.

You see, the reason why Riku is always so tense, is because of his mother. He always has to be careful to seem 'normal' around her, or he might get tossed out like Sephiroth was. I scowl, remembering how angry I had been when I first heard that story. I was still pretty miffed about it, but I just had to keep reminding myself that Riku wouldn't have to worry about it once he was eighteen, and she could fade away.

I had once asked him why he didn't just tell her off and get it over with. Looking back now, though, I realize it had been a stupid question. If it was simply a matter of his mother hating him, it would be a far easier situation. But, it wasn't that simple. The truth is, even though she had kicked Sephiroth out of the house, she still worried about and prayed for him. He was still her son, and she loved Sephiroth just as much as she loved Riku.

That's why it would be so hard on him when Riku finally tells her. Your parents always love you, even if it is buried deep down inside. Everyone instinctively knows this. That's why it hurts so much when you disappoint them. I think that, in the end, what people want more than anything is for their parents' approval of the choices they have made in life.

I suddenly get the feeling I'm being watched. Opening my eyes slowly, I look back at the face I've loved so much for so long. Clear, teal eyes stare back at me, and I am awed by the angelic grin on his face. It takes my breath away.

"Good morning, love," he says, giving me a sweet kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"Of course!" I reply with a grin, giving him a quick squeeze. "After all, I spent it with you."

I could tell he liked my answer by the smile in the next kiss he gives me. Letting one another go rather reluctantly, we get out of bed and dress. Riku is wearing the same outfit from the show at the Cave of Evil the other night. God, he looks good enough to eat in that outfit... I was wearing some black cargo shorts, a black tank and a matching hoodie.

Huh? Oh, no. Don't get me wrong. I'm not a goth or emo or anything. Actually, I'm as likely to shop at Abercrombie and Fitch as I am at Hot Topic or Zumiez. IT's just what I felt like wearing that day. We're always stuck wearing our uniforms at school, and I really like showing off for Riku when I can. This outfit was perfect for that, because the tank and shorts (at the waist) were clingy and really showed off my body well. But, the legs of the pants and the hoodie helped offset that just enough to make it teasing. I can feel Riku's eyes on me the whole way downstairs, and can't help but grin again.

_Roxas' POV_

Cloud had already left for work, and I was sitting on my bed, thinking. This morning had gone rather well. Cloud and I had talked, both of us explaining. I had thought it was going to be a lot harder than that to tell my brother that I was gay. I look out my window at the gloom outside, wondering about what I should do. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were all busy today, and I didn't feel like going skateboarding in the rain. I find myself thinking about Vincent. What's he up to...? Probably enjoying the pitter-pat of rain on his roof, allowing it to lull him into a trance-like state as he paints another masterpiece...

_Yuffie's POV_

I sit in my room, staring at a list of names. I wrote it up last night and this morning. Step one in Operation Breakup: convince Vincent that Roxas is(considering) cheating on him! There was only one small, tiny, miniature, insignificant, chibi problem. I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHO TO USE!!! It had to be someone they both know, and that it would be a believable pair, but that was also the problem. Hayner was straight, Pence and Olette were dating, same with Riku and Sora. I had considered somebody in the disciplinary committee, but immediately disregarded the thought. Seifer Roxas have been at each others' throats for years. Rai only has eyes for Seifer, and the general consensus on Fuu is that she's a dyke.

Grr... I throw my notebook on my bed, quickly following it. I pulled my favorite plushite onto my lap, taking a second to look at it, I smile. My plushie's name is Cait, and for years whenever I hold it I feel better. I don't know why. I fiddle with his crown and cape for a little bit.

"What am I gonna do, Cait?" I ask him. "I need soemone who I can use to get Vincent-sama... but who...?" Suddenly, a light bulb goes off above my head. I quickly pull the (short) list of possible subjects over, and jot down a trio of names with a star. Those new girls would be perfect...!

Y. R. P. Sorry girls, but one of you is about to get drafted.

_**Author's Notes:**_

Sorry about the shortness and 'filler' feeling to this chapter, but I assure you it was necessary. And for those of you salivating in anticipation for a lemon, relax. I promise within the next two chapters, I will have broken Riku, and it shall occur

Riku: (from a distance) MY EYES!!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEONE GOUGE THEM OUT!!!!

Sephiroth: What are you DOING to him? o.O'''

Author: Forcing him to watch a slideshow of fanart I found.

Riku: IT BURNS!!!!!

Sephiroth: ... pictures of WHAT?

Author: Pete x Maleficent smex. Also, a few random images of himself and Ansem.

Sephiroth: ... I trained you TOO well, it seems.


	14. Chapter 14: Plots and Quizzes

**Chapter 14: Plots, Quizzes, and Food Fights, OH my!**

_Yuffie's POV_

Ah, another fine school day. It took me all of Sunday to plot out my little scheme, but it's finally ready to-what the? HEY! You're all back in MY head again aren't you?! Kusooooooo! Come on, man! I like my mental privacy thank you very much!

Sigh. Oh well, I guess you can come along for now…. Heading into our school's main hallway, I slowly made my way down it while keeping my eyes open for the targets for today. You see, there are tons of groups here in our school. One of them is nicknamed The Gullwings (though no one remembers why), a group of three girls that go by the names Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. I'm going to try and convince them to help me out, as I happen to know that Rikku has a thing for Vincent too. Though, I won't be telling them it's to try and get Valentine-sama to choose me, of course.

Though, how I was going to do that in something as unflattering as this school uniform was beyond me. I look down, scowling at it. The girl's uniform consisted of a plaid skirt (blue w/ white stripes) that came to just above the knee, and a simple white blouse with a blue ribbon that we wore were the guys would wear their ties. It also had a wool coat that we could wear during the winter. Also, we had to wear long socks and dress shoes that the school assigned. The guy's uniform was a pair of blue pants and a white button up shirt with a blue tie that matched the pants. For the winter a suit coat came with the outfit. Too darn plain, if you ask me.

Moving very swiftly down the hall, I make my way towards my first class, English, where I have all three girls. However…. There's a little issue in the meantime.

As I turn the corner into the proper hallway, I see a confrontation brewing. You see, like I said, there's lots of groups and cliques in our school, though most we keep informal. There are but three exceptions: the cheerleaders, the jocks, and the Student Disciplinary Committee. The last of that list was the issue here, because they're recognized by the faculty and staff, and try to help 'keep school discipline'. Which they've basically taken as carte blanch (wee! Big word!) to beat up on anyone who might even slightly break a school rule. Thus… they often have confrontation with a lot of the other groups, especially the ShinRa Company and the Remnants.

Yeah, I know. Our groups have really weird names. I don't get most of the references either.

Anyway, last week the Remnants had pulled a prank by letting a bunch of mice off inside of the Committee's office (a small old equipment room off the gym). But, the Committee hadn't caught the Remnants until now… right in front of the English classroom.

I sighed as I settled in to watch.

"You punks have got a lot of nerve, you know that? You're lucky you weren't expelled for that little stunt." Seifer, of course, leads off. His two cronies, Rai and Fuu are flanking him and slightly behind, like usual. Seifer has this weird thing for beanies and long, sleeveless white coats, which he's wearing. Over his school uniform. The coat has the crest for the committee on the back, serving like the special ID badges that Rai and Fuu have on the front of their uniforms.

"I don't know what you mean! We didn't do anything, did we brothers?" Kadaj, leader of the other group asks jokingly. The Remnants are a group of six outcast kids that got left behind by some of the more popular cliques before they banded together. It consisted of Kadaj, his older brothers Yazoo and Loz, and three weird kids that loved Halloween and Pranks above all else: Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Honestly, it was a pretty weird group.

"We have video of you punks letting those mice go in our office. It took us four hours to catch them all again. And now, we're gonna make you pay for that." Seifer leans forward slightly, reaching into his coat with one hand. Man… there was gonna be a fight. Not cool. I note with a raised eyebrow that Lock, Shock and Barrel are doing their best to sneak away unnoticed. Those three loved pranks but couldn't fight well at all. Kadaj and Loz seemed happy enough though, while Yazoo (the smart one of the group) just sighed exasperatedly.

"Hey now, no need to get hasty, yo. Besides, you're keeping the kids from getting to class, yo." They all pause and look to the side, where Reno stands, his usual sloppy suit and shirt accenting his spiky red hair pulled into a ponytail in the back. I should likely explain a bit: Reno always wore his standard issue shirt un-tucked, with the top two buttons undone and no tie. He usually would wear the suit coat too, unbuttoned. He seemed bored, as he slowly walks between the two groups. The brothers watch him, only to suddenly be grabbed by the Committee and dragged off, no doubt to be reported. I couldn't' help but chuckle as I headed into the room. Leave it to one of the Turks to break up that fight…. Huh? Oh, right! The Turks are part of the ShinRa Company. You see, that group is so big it has multiple subgroups, including Management, The Turks (enforcement), and Science (Professor Hojo, the Biology teacher). Honestly their connection to our psycho Bio teacher is the whole reason their leader, Rufus, gets away with half the stuff he does.

But anyway, I make my way into the class, instantly spotting the odd trio in a back corner, talking animatedly to one another. I grin, heading over while I note their differing movements and expressions. Paine has two base settings: Annoyed and Bored. She usually stands with either one hand on her hip, or her arms crossed. Yuna almost always wears a smile, and is definitely the most diplomatic of the group. She acts as a student councilor for the school, and was very good at it. Rikku usually smiled too, but generally in a mischievous way. She was very energized all the time, and rarely stopped moving. Unless you know better most wouldn't understand how the three got along so well.

Unfortunately, the teacher (Mr. Ronsenberg) made his way inside. I went to my seat; determine to catch the three as they left class. I WOULD get them to help me, one way or another….

_Sora's POV_

Yesterday was wonderful… Riku and I cuddled up and watched movies all afternoon once breakfast was over until he had to go home. As for now, though… ugh. Stupid math class… I hate it! When am I ever gonna USE this stuff?! I mean really. I'm more into Art and English, creative stuff, you know? Riku's always been better at these stupid all-fact things. Besides, I still refuse to believe I'll ever need to use Cosine or Tangent in my life, nor have to find the circumference of a circle. I mean come on. There are better and simpler ways to do it then having to bring a calculator into stuff like that. But anyhow, I'm getting off topic. I glance over towards Roxas, grinning at him when he turns my way.

Writing a quick note, I fold it up real small and hit him in the head with it while the teacher's not looking. I watch out of the corner of my eye as he opens it to read it. "This stuff sure is boring, huh?"

I receive an answer not long after, in the form of a paper-clipped note to the side of the head. Apparently he hadn't appreciated my form of delivery. What is with people anyway? So touchy! I check to see that the teacher isn't looking, and then quickly open the note, taking a look. "Not really. I find it kind of interesting, actually."

…

You know, for all that people say we look alike (which is true, we went as each other for Halloween once and nobody noticed), we sure as hell don't think alike. Sighing to myself, I resign myself to further boredom for the rest of the class. Roxas no doubt doesn't want to be bothered by me, and none of the other kids in this class are worth dealing with. Besides, I get the feeling that the teacher wouldn't appreciate me interrupting. God, I swear that guy ONLY thinks about math! It's so weird! He needs to get a hobby or something. I wonder what Riku's up to….?

_Riku's POV_

I wonder what Sora's up to…? Probably bored out of his mind while I'm stuck here in PE with the most insane teacher our school has ever had, Mr. Kefka. How on earth did this guy get to be a gym teacher? I mean seriously. He wears clown clothing, makeup, and seems to care more about his hair then getting us in shape. Not to mention how skinny he is, I doubt he has a single muscle anywhere on his body. Sighing to myself, I just keep running. It's not like there's a great deal that I can do about it right now….

We're doing laps around the gym. Halloween's strangely warm temperature seems to have permanently abandoned us, so things are nice and chilly today, thus trapping us inside. We'll probably wind up playing dodge ball after our warm-up laps. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. I happen to like dodge ball. It's just having to play it under that damn teacher's gaze. He's narcissistic, cruel, petty, vengeful, and downright intolerable. I mean, sure, most gym teachers are that way, but not THIS badly! I glance over towards Vincent when we line up to wait for our next instructions, noting that he seems a little more withdrawn and thin than normal. The guy really needs to eat more regularly; honestly I was a little worried he might pass out one of these days.

_Yuffie's POV_

FINALLY first period is OVER!!! I quickly make my way over to Yuna, Rikku and Paine after packing up my stuff. "Hey guys! Can I talk to you three for a minute?"

The three look over, Paine answering first. "What do YOU want?" Paine's always been kind of anti-social, and doesn't play well with others. I make sure to stop just out of her arm's reach.

Yuna smiles, placating the other girl. "Now, now. No need to be rude. How can we help you Yuffie?"

I grin, cocking my head slightly. "How would you girls like to help me out with a little plan I have going?"

Rikku smiles mischievously, rubbing her hands together. She loves schemes for some weird reason, though most of hers fail rather spectacularly. "What sort of plan, Nin-girl?" She nicknames everyone, usually quite randomly.

"I'm trying to get Roxas Strife to think that Vincent Valentine is cheating on him, but I need someone who I can use as a possible cheating partner! Any of you up to it?"

Paine immediately scoffs, looking away. "Forget it. This is so stupid."

Yuna's smile turns into a small frown as she tilts her head slightly. "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

Rikku answers to her cousin before I can. "To try and get Vincent all to herself, of course. He's only one of the hottest guys in school, Yunie!"

Yuna smiles, knowing her cousin's attraction to said boy. "Yes, but there are other places to find interesting guys than school, you know."

Paine shakes her head, obviously still irritated as she heads for the door to our next class, art. The four of us share it with Sora and Vincent-sama. "There are better things we could be doing. Besides, I'm already spoken for."

This causes me to pause. I had NO clue that Paine was hooked up already! With who?! I sigh, knowing better than to ask her, instead walking with the other two as we follow her. "SO, Paine's out. Any chance I could get either of you to help?"

Yuna sighs, shaking her head. "Sorry, but I don't think this is a good idea. Besides, I have my eye on someone else right now."

Rikku giggles at Yuna's statement. "Yeah, like almost every other girl who watches Blitzball? Come on Yunie, do you really think that you can get Tidus to notice you over all those other girls who are swooning after him? Especially with your age difference?"

Yuna blushes, obviously not expecting that comment. "Hush. It's all about quality, you'll see."

Rikku giggles again, turning back to me. "Alright, Nin-girl. I'll help you out. But, you gotta promise. If we DO get Vincent and Roxas to break up, it's fair game for everyone. Neither of us tries to gain an unfair advantage through this, deal?"

I nod, smiling, and hold out one hand. "Deal."

As we shake hands outside the art classroom, I can already tell that both of us have our fingers crossed behind our backs, and are thinking the same thing. "Vincent is mine."

Well bring it on, Blondie. I'm gonna win Valentie-sama's heart if it's the last thing I do.

_Vincent's POV_

You know, waking up this morning I already knew that today was going to be a very strange day. To begin with, I had managed a full night of sleep. I haven't done that since I was a child, I've always gotten a max of six hours of sleep. This morning I nearly slept through my alarm. Then, when I arrived at school, I wasn't met with the usual jeering jocks and begging Turks trying to get me into their ranks. I still can't understand why they want me, just because I finally got tired of Reno's mouth and popped him one once back in fifth grade. It's not my fault that he's got a glass jaw he refuses to admit to.

My first class of the morning was PE, rather simple. I have low blood pressure, so a class that aids me in waking each morning like that is usually the best option. Going through the motions of changing out of my PE clothes and into my standard uniform, I reflect on the wonderful occurrence this morning before heading off to Art. I love to do pencil sketches, though I'll paint from time to time. It keeps me busy when I'm alone (which is often) and don't have a set of drums to practice with. As such, I've been taking Art classes for awhile now, though most of the Art classes are mixed as to which grades are in them. As such, there is a selection of seniors to freshman in the room when I arrive, seating myself in my usual corner. Strangely, though, something different happens today. Unlike normal, with no one sitting anywhere near me, a young blonde girl makes her way over and sits next to me.

"Is it okay if I sit here, Vincent?" I don't respond, choosing instead to merely peruse her outfit. So skimpy… this girl must have some pretty big ego issues, otherwise she's just a massive exhibitionist. I'm not sure which would prove more annoying in my opinion. Either way, I'm a little disturbed by her lack of clothing, and thus move my stool over slightly, noting that she seems to have followed my movement, looking at my face as though trying to discern something.

Suddenly, as the teacher enters the room, I realize what's going on. She's trying to flirt, isn't she? I note the slight googly-eyed stare she's giving me, and it makes me swallow slightly in discomfort. I'm not used to people giving me this kind of attention, and I'm at a loss about what to do about it. Roxas is so comfortable with me that he doesn't feel the need to give me such forms of affection, while this girl is obviously doing her best to show interest within stating it outright.

Turning my attention to the teacher, who has just begun today's lecture on Still Life Painting (our next assignment), I try to ignore the girl. She's making it rather hard, with how she constantly looks at me, slowly moving her chair closer. Obviously, from the way she's leaned forward, she's attempting to use her bust as a means of seducing me (minimal as it is). In truth, though, I've never been tempted by such tactics. I'm more the type of guy to go for those who have dignity and aren't entirely aware of how attractive they truly are. Roxas certainly doesn't, otherwise he'd likely be with someone far better than I. Thus, her display was actually annoying me more than endearing her to me. I do my best not to look at her, in order to not encourage her. Eventually the teacher finished her lecture, and we began working. I pulled out my sketchbook and flipped through to my latest picture, taking out a mechanical pencil.

I note how she's staring at the picture with slightly wide eyes, and smirk internally, hoping it might scare her off. It was a picture of me, actually. I was kneeled down atop a building in the midst of a lightning storm, looking out over a small sleepy town in the mountains, the cloak I usually wear fluttering in the breeze. Without warning, she asks a question almost breathlessly. "Sugoi… how do you draw so well? There's so much emotion in your artwork…."

This causes me to blink a few times, trying to wrap my head around it. Was that an attempt at a compliment? How weird… usually people flirted with Roxas, not with me. I look away, beginning to pencil in a few small details I had missed, like a dog within a small doghouse in one yard, and the shadows on a fence. I didn't really think there was much emotion within this piece really… the only time I had ever felt that one of my works had any true emotion within it was a painting I had done for Roxas' last birthday. It was a portrait of him, sitting on a throne, leaning his head upon one hand and looking thoroughly content. I stood beside and behind the throne, much like a guardian or hound might. Placed behind us was a window, beyond which one could see a gorgeous beach, the sea moving off into eternity, save for what seemed like a clock tower in the distance. Roxas had always loved the beach, so I had decided to make that as the backdrop for the painting. The time had been at twilight. I kept feeling déjà vu whenever I looked at it, one of the reasons I had given it to him. I know that beach from somewhere, but couldn't place where.

The class continues, and the girl eventually gives up on trying to converse with me. Honestly her voice was more aggravating than I had initially given it credit for, as it reminded me of Reno's. Once it started, it just kept on building momentum. Sighing relieved as the bell rang; I got up and headed for the door. It was time for English. I might even see Roxas in the hall on his way to American History.

_Roxas' POV_

On the way to History class, I saw Vincent walking by in the hall, smiling as I moved to give him a light kiss. Thankfully the Committee was nowhere to be seen, Seifer has had it out for me for years for some weird reason. "Hey, Vincent. We're going to the park after school today, right?"

He smirks slightly, as though my question was silly. "Of course. I'll meet you on the roof of the school."

"No problem then. Seeya, hon!" I quickly left, letting him make his way to his class while I headed for my own. Honestly, American History was my favorite class this year outside of Chemistry. I've always been interested in how the events of the past shape the present. Almost like if you study your roots, you can begin to predict somewhat as to what will occur in the future. If you pay attention, patterns begin to appear everywhere, if you know how to look for them. I learned that especially well over the last two years with World History (our school took it in two parts). Plus, the teacher was really cool, because he had grown up in a low-income neighborhood and understood what it was actually like being a teenager, especially from a lower/ lower-middle class family and having to deal with school, a job, and a social life all at once. Plus he had some of the coolest stories to share with us.

While sitting down, I start thinking about my other favorite class of this year, Chemistry. The teacher for that class was more than a little odd… Professor Vexen had a habit of performing strange experiments on his own between classes, while ignoring the basic safety rules that he beat into our heads each day before lab. Plus he had this neat trick where he could make one eye bulge out past his eyelids, which he claimed helped him to observe things. I think he just likes to do it because it freaks out the students that aren't used to it yet.

The worst part about Professor Vexen was that his experiments tended to be a little… well… dangerous. He's been to the hospital twice in the last year because of experiments he was attempting that went wrong. However, the instant he was able (whether the doctors suggested it or not) he was back in the classroom, and teaching as usual. It was both impressive and a little disturbing how much he enjoyed teaching.

I shake myself out of my musings as the teacher begins his lecture for today. I have more important things to do than concentrate on weird teachers.

_Riku's POV_

Oh man. I really hate this. I have one study hall a day and they HAD to give me the one that HE presided over?! With a sigh, I glance up from book to the teacher, noting he still hadn't taken his eyes off of me yet.

Professor Hojo, our Biology teacher. Back during his high school days, my brother had been a straight A student without any effort on his part (and I had been following that path for the most part so far). However, one particular teacher had always had a thing for my older brother, and that was Professor Hojo. For some weird reason, Hojo had practically fallen in love with Sephiroth, constantly referencing his achievements when giving examples of prior students, talking to teachers who Sephiroth had issues with (which were few and far between), etc. Honestly it was kind of creepy and stalker-ish. I had even heard him mumbling once about wanting to experiment on Sephiroth to figure out what made him such an academic and physical genius. Now, I don't know about you, but the concept of a TEACHER saying that about my brother scares the crap out of me.

Ever since he figured out our collection, I too have become a central focus of interest for Hojo, along with my step-brothers Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. He always seems to be following us for some reason whenever he can. Creeps me out.

I look up from my book again. Yup, still staring. Finally, he's forced to look away and I sigh in relief while he yells in his high-pitched, whiny voice at two boys in the back who are being too loud. He finally starts working on grading some papers, muttering to himself like he usually does. Shaking my head, I go back to my book. Something's going on today, I can just feel it. Have you ever had that weird feeling like something's happening around you, and you feel you should know what it is, but can't think of it? Then, I start paying attention to the conversations around me, and pick up on three girls in particular seated not far from me. I tune in while appearing to continue reading.

"So, how did things go in Art, Rikku?" It's Yuna, the school counselor.

"Not so well. I did my best, I kept trying to get him to talk to me, gave him all sorts of compliments, even tried showing off my chest as best I could, but Vincent-sama wouldn't even look at me." Heh. Rikku. One of Vincent's fan club. There was about seven girls in it who all wanted Vincent to themselves. Compared to my… what was the count now? Fifty-nine? Whatever. At least it was more manageable. Plus, Vincent's usually clueless and negative outlook about himself generally saved him from having to deal with them. Guess she tried to change that today.

"What were you expecting? I warned you Yuffie's plan was stupid." That was Paine, the biggest goth chick in our school. I note the name Yuffie, and connect it to some Ninja-wannabe. Odd… what would she have planned…?

Rikku shoots back rather quickly. "Oh yeah? Well how are things with you and F-" She was suddenly cut off via Paine's hand clamping down upon her mouth.

"Say that here and I guarantee you'll regret it." Rikku, nods, having her face released a moment later. F-? Who do I know who goes to this school that starts with an F? Frank? No, he's not her type. Fuery? Nah, too geeky. Fuu? My eyes widen at that thought. THERE'S a match made by the devil himself for you. Super-Enigmatic Fuu and the Super-Gothic Paine? Man, I can't imagine the kinds of anger (and passion) something like that could cause. I shiver at the thought. It would explain a pretty good deal though.

They moved on to a new topic then, and I lost interest. I'd have to hunt down this Yuffie after school, and talk to her properly…

_Vincent's POV_

The rest of the day went smoothly until lunchtime, where I could be found up on the school's roof, watching the other students eat in the courtyard. I could see Roxas, sitting there with his other friends. Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Looking at them, it was so obvious that Pence and Olette were rather deeply in love. It was pretty cute, actually. I could see that girl who had been flirting with me today with some others. The only ones I couldn't find were Sora and Riku. Which didn't especially surprise me. The whole school, faculty and staff included, had lunch at the same time. Thus, the two of them would often sneak off during the lunch hour to spend time together.

With a sigh, I turn slightly, grabbing my lunch out of my bag, and settling down to eat. It was a pretty small meal, just a sandwich on a plain roll and a bottle of water. But it had never taken much to fill me.

_Riku's POV_

I chuckled, loving the sound of Sora's panting by my ear while I nibbled at his neck, letting my hands explore him. We were located in one of the men's rooms on the second floor of the school, far from any prying eyes or ears in the courtyard, cafeteria, or faculty lounge. Slowly, oh so slowly, I unzipped the pants of his uniform, reaching in to grasp his already-hard member, forcing another moan from the boy. "Riku… Riku, please… don't tease, just take me… I want you so much right now…."

I can't help but chuckle again. Sora was usually so innocent, but once excited he was even more horny and perverted than I was from time to time. "Maybe in a little while, Sora. I'm not quite ready yet…."

He moaned, obviously in distress. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding. You're always ready, let me see it for myself." Seating himself on the toilet (while I gave a silent prayer of thanks that they kept full lids on the things), he quickly unzips me, pulling out my rock-hard cock to his hungry gaze. "Oh, I knew it!" Without a single moment's pause he leans in to take my erection all the way to the back of his throat, forcing a small moan from me. He had always managed to impress me with that. I wasn't exactly the smallest guy in town, if you catch my drift, and ever since his first attempt he had no issues taking me in my entirety.

Watching the brunette slowly move up and down upon my manhood, I couldn't help but moan. Quickly catching him by the shoulders (we didn't have a great deal of time) I lifted and turned him, as he kneels upon the seat and bends slightly to present his find ass to me, his eyes begging me to enter. I kneel down first, though, giving him a short rim job just so I can hear him moan again. It's going to have to be a quickie, otherwise I'd lube him up better (although I know he can take it with less and he actually enjoys it). Positioning myself at his entrance, I slowly sink within him as he scoots back to meet me, moaning softly with each inch that slowly enters his cavity.

This snaps the last bit of self control I had, as it usually does. I begin to thrust against him, hard, and he moves back to meet me, begging me for more with each passing second. I reach around with one hand, jacking him off while trying to keep my rhythm steady, and his moans become slightly louder. I quickly place two fingers from my other hand into his mouth, giving him something to occupy his mouth with before his moans get too loud and we get caught.

My breathing is erratic, my rhythm completely gone as I feel us both begin to reach the peak, the point of no return. Suddenly, his cock spasms in my hand, his ass grips me even tighter, causing me to cum as well. I shudder, leaning against him, trying to keep from collapsing on top of him as I ride out the wave of pleasure, slowly removing myself from the younger man in front of me. Quickly cleaning myself off with some paper towels, I clean his semen from the wall as well, while we both fix our uniforms. Lunch is almost over, and we have to go back to normal life. Me pretending to only be his friend. It aggravates me so much… but as I give him one last kiss, I tell myself it's acceptable. I'll deal with this for now, because once I've graduated and moved out from my mother's home, I can be honest with the whole world. And that's worth it to me.

_Sora's POV_

As I walk away from Riku towards my next class, I can barely think straight. I'm buzzing from the after-effects of our tryst, but also slightly saddened by the fact we can't be honest about who and what we are to one another. However, once I reach English, all thoughts of Riku are blown out of my head.

You see, between the Halloween party and having Riku over, I had entirely forgotten the two chapters of reading Mr. Ronsenberg had assigned for homework over the weekend. The instant he walked in the door and everyone settled down, he declared a pop quiz.

Now, my parents have a rule. If I should fail any assignment, my punishment is a week without hanging out with Riku. I had never read this book before, and had no clue what had happened in the chapters this quiz was on. Thus, I began doing what any love-struck teenager in this situation would have done.

I began to panic. Thoroughly.

_Roxas' POV_

I really have no idea what the hell I'm doing in here. WHY am I in the principle's office? I didn't have anything to do with the food fight that happened! I swear!

Sigh. Basically, I was sitting there, having fun talking to Hayner, when suddenly a sandwich landed in the middle of our table. The kids next to us took this as the sign to start a massive food fight. I could have sworn I saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel sneaking out of the cafeteria, laughing their heads off just as the fight started, but I can't prove it. Thus, me, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and the other kids from my table where currently in the office, waiting for the principal to finish talking to all our parents via a conference call. This was not good. Cloud was gonna kill me.

Without warning, the Principal, Mr. Kuja came out of his office, looking as out of place in a suit as ever. The guy had long silver-ish hair that he kept a feather in most of the time, and honestly he looked more feminine than most of the girls in the school. He had been known to dress in a skirt from time to time as well. But anyway, that's not the point.

"Alright, You three have two days of suspension. You come back on Thursday." The other three kids left, leaving only me and my friends. He turned to Olette and Pence, sighing while flipping his hair out of the way dramatically. "Honestly, I hadn't thought of you two to go so out of character within our little play. I'll let you off with a warning, but don't let such foolishness happen again." The two nodded, quickly leaving. I knew they'd wait outside to see what happened to us though. Hayner and I braced for the worst.

Another sigh. "Boys, I really don't know what I'm going to do with you. Honestly, it's a little embarrassing at this point. The two of you have permanent records beaten only by The Remnants. As such, I'm afraid it's going to be pretty bad. You have suspension for the rest of the week, and two weeks of detention after that."

Hayner, of course, couldn't keep his mouth shut. "WHAT?! That's totally unfair! We weren't even involved with anything, those other guys you only gave two days worth of suspension to were the ones who started the whole thing!"

"You can't prove that any more than I can disprove that you started it. Plus, with your records I have to admit your words aren't quite as well weighted as theirs. I'm sorry Hayner, but that's final. Your teachers will be sending home work to you both tomorrow to keep you busy for the week. Also, I expect you to each write me a thousand word essay on why you shouldn't start food fights."

The both of our mouths fall agape, and he quickly shoos us away. "And boys, don't forget to make them beautiful."

The door slams shut in our faces. This is officially the worst possible thing to occur in the history of my massively bad luck. WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!?!?!?!

**DnS:** Well, everyone. My muse hath finally returned… thus resulting in a 12 page chapter….

**Sephiroth:** It was rather impressive. Though I note a severe lack of Cloud and Myself.

**DnS:** Relax. That'll be dealt with in the next chapter. The two of you are taking it slow so nothing major has happened anyway. Any who, I finally managed to get Riku to crack and give us a look into his love life. I hope you all enjoyed, even though it was only a lunchtime quickie.

**Riku:** _**twitching in a corner, rocking back and forth while drooling**_

**DnS:** He'll be fine in a few days. Anyway, I'm so sorry to all my loyal readers who stuck through that long, long time of no updates, and hope you all enjoy this. I PROMISE I shall be updating more regularly for a while.


End file.
